Try to Escape from Reality
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée, sans en aviser qui que ce soit au préalable. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis. [Yaoi - RoyEd / Rating susceptible de changer]
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T (Voir M, peut-être ...)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée, sans en aviser qui que ce soit au préalable. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p><em><span>Avant-propos<span>_

_Afin de vous aider à la compréhension du bordel organisé que vous vous apprêtez à lire, veuillez prendre en compte les éléments suivants :_  
><em>- De manière générale, l'histoire se déroule après le manga, c'est à dire que les Homonculus ont été vaincus et Alphonse à récupérer son corps. Sauf que : Edward n'a pas récupéré ses membres de chair et pratique toujours l'alchimie.<em>  
><em>- Alphonse a passé son test d'entrer pour devenir Alchimiste d'État à son tour et a réussi à l'obtenir. Il possède donc le grade de Major au sein de l'armée. (Tous les membres de la team Mustang ont d'ailleurs monté en grade, ce que je détaillerai au moment opportun.)<em>  
><em>- Maes Hughes n'est pas mort ! (C'est l'un de mes personnage préféré et je l'aime alors il est là.)<em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_- POV Roy -_

« Général de Brigade Mustang, je tenais à vous informer que la demande officielle déposée par le Lieutenant-Colonel Elric a été acceptée. Je vous laisse le soin de l'en aviser. »

Sept heures trente. Phrase trop longue, je n'avais rien compris. Ah si, j'avais quand même pu déceler trois mots qui me paraissaient relativement importants en cet instant : demande, Elric, acceptée. Je n'avais pas revu le dit blondinet depuis maintenant trois jours alors la plupart de mes interrogations intérieures étaient légitimes : Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait formulé comme demande? Qu'est-ce qui avait donc été accepté? Suivi par un vif : Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas revenu au QG de Central depuis maintenant trois fichus jours, alors qu'il aurait normalement dû se pointer hier afin de récupérer son nouvel ordre de mission?  
>D'autant qu'il avait visiblement, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs, oublié que j'étais son supérieur hiérarchique direct, et que selon toute vraisemblance, toute demande dite officielle devait d'abord passer par moi. Non, je n'étais pas vexé, juste légèrement décontenancé. Qu'Edward l'ai joué solo sur ce coup là ne me dérangeais pas outre mesure. Son caractère de gamin égocentrique, j'avais l'habitude. Soit. Ce qui me perturbait par contre, c'était la raison plus qu'évidente de cette demande, et je me sentais pâlir rien qu'à cette pensée.<p>

L'officier qui était venu me déranger de si bon matin pour m'apporter cette nouvelle attendait visiblement toujours une parole ou un mouvement de ma part attestant que j'allais bien faire ce qu'il me demandait.  
>Je pris sans grandes convictions l'enveloppe crochetée de la main même du Généralissime avec un regard noir vers celui qui me la tendait. Il n'avait rien fait? Et alors? Tout le monde ici devait savoir qu'il ne fallait pas m'emmerder si tôt le matin alors même que je n'avais pas encore avalé ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de café. J'ouvris l'enveloppe sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier, et devant bien sûr ceux de tous mes petits camarades présents dans le bureau, qui s'étaient arrêté de travailler pour l'occasion afin de suivre la scène qui se jouait actuellement sous leurs yeux. Inutile de tergiverser sur le fait que cette lettre ne devait être ouverte que par son unique destinataire. J'étais le patron du blondinet, alors j'avais le droit (me semblait-il).<br>Sur un premier document, je trouvais la fameuse lettre d'acceptation du Généralissime et une copie de la demande d'Edward sur un second papier. Dès le début même de ma lecture, je sentais mon visage perdre un ton de couleur, si c'était encore possible, et je faisais un effort incommensurable pour m'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Je dois dire pour ma défense qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois jours, j'avais à peu près envisagé toutes les possibilités, sauf celle-ci. J'avais, de ce fait, toutes les raisons d'être vaguement surpris. Ou d'être au bord de la syncope, au choix.  
>Relevant la tête de ces fichus bouts de papier après seconde relecture (sait-on jamais), je tenais à m'assurer d'une chose capitale :<p>

« L'acceptation prend effet à partir de quand exactement? »

L'officier fronça les sourcils. J'avais visiblement dis une connerie. Ça arrivait décidément beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Pourtant, l'information que je demandais n'était pas présente dans la lettre, j'avais vérifié !

« Cela prend effet aujourd'hui même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ... »

Il tourna les talons après avoir effectué ce salut militaire qu'en cet instant précis je ne pouvais que détester. Bon sang, la journée n'était même pas vraiment entamée que je n'aspirais actuellement qu'à une chose : aller me saouler dans un bar pour oublier à quel point la vie pouvait être pénible. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs rien faire pour cette boule qui avait soudainement pris place dans le creux de mon estomac depuis le moment même où j'avais commencé à lire la lettre de ce fichu blondinet caractériel.  
>Je m'apprêtais à retourner à mon bureau, afin d'y prendre ma veste et d'aller retrouver Edward histoire d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui quand la voix de Riza arriva à mes oreilles. Ah les femmes, ces curieuses créatures ...<p>

« Cette lettre, que dit-elle? »

Je lui lançais mon regard. Celui qui disait "Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça maintenant?". Mais quand je vis ma subordonnée préféré froncer dangereusement les sourcils (j'ai même cru entendre le cliquetis familier d'une arme à feu dont je ne pouvais que deviner l'origine), je me dis qu'il fallait sans doute que je leur fasse un topo de la situation. Bon, je ne pouvais décemment pas leur raconter l'histoire complète (pas encore), par respect pour le petit blond et pour moi-même par la même occasion, mais je pouvais me contenter de l'essentiel.

« Edward s'en va. »

Oui, bon, c'était vague. Mais j'avais moi-même un mal fou à prononcer cette phrase à haute voix. Dire qu'il avait carrément ...

« Vous voulez dire ... Qu'il a demandé à être muté ailleurs? » fit-elle, suspicieuse

Si seulement ...

« Non. Edward a déposé sa démission. Il quitte l'armée. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Riza mis une main sur sa bouche, choquée et Havoc en fit même tomber sa cigarette (depuis quand avait-il le droit de fumer dans le bureau celui-là?!). Breda, Falman et Fuery semblaient perplexe face à cette révélation.  
>Mes émotions à moi étaient tous autres, et je me demandais combien de temps je mettrais avant de me faire griller. Vu le regard lourd de reproches que me lançait Riza, j'eus la confirmation que c'était visiblement déjà fait. Chouette, je sentais que la discussion prochaine (ou le remontage de bretelles en bon et due forme) allait être joyeuse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Édité le 0505/15**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite qui je l'espère, vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_- POV Roy -_

« Comment ?! Mais ... Il n'a rien dit à personne. C'est impossible ! » Dit Riza

Je commençais à me demander si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de leur mentir de la sorte, surtout en sachant pertinemment qu'on allait également venir m'interroger à un moment ou un autre. Et Alphonse, dans tout ça ? Depuis que le petit frère avait également rejoint les rangs de l'armée, ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent, puisque des missions différentes leurs étaient confiées. De mêmes, leurs manières de vivre étaient maintenant à l'exacte opposée l'une de l'autre. Si Edward ne rechignait pas à accepter toutes les missions qui se présentaient à lui et à vagabonder comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire; Alphonse, lui, essayait de revenir à Central dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. En effet, en couple avec leur amie d'enfance Winry, ils s'étaient installés tous les deux en banlieue de Central, leur départ de Resembool ayant été grandement motivé par les allers-retours incessants qu'Alphonse devait faire pour le compte de l'armée. Ils ne partageaient aujourd'hui plus autant qu'avant, mais j'en étais certain, si Edward avait réellement pris cette décision, il avait dû en faire part à son frère. Fort de cette constatation, je me tournais vers Fuery.

« Essayez d'appeler cher lui. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se précipita vers le téléphone après avoir récupéré le numéro d'Edward. Combiné à l'oreille, il composa le numéro et nous attendions donc patiemment qu'il commence à parler pour confirmer qu'Edward était bien actuellement chez lui et non pas Dieu sait où. Cependant, les secondes passèrent et Kain finit par raccrocher le téléphone en secouant la tête.

« Personne ne répond. »

Bien. Dans ces conditions, il ne nous restait plus qu'une seule alternative. Je me tournais cette fois-ci vers Falman.

« Alphonse est revenu de mission hier, n'est-ce pas? Il pourra très certainement nous en dire plus sur cette histoire, allez donc me le chercher.

- Bien mon Génér ... »

La porte d'entrée du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant un blond essoufflé. Ceci étant, ce n'était pas le blond auquel nous nous attendions à voir, mais simplement le petit frère de celui-ci; celui-là même que nous allions justement aller chercher. À la bonne heure ! Alphonse se planta devant moi et je pris le temps de détailler les changements qui avaient opérer en lui ces derniers mois. Décidément, ces deux-là n'étaient pas frères pour rien. Si Edward avait pris de la carrure, ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Alphonse qui rattrapait le temps perdu à une vitesse phénoménale. Il était pour ainsi dire même plus grand que son aîné, malgré les deux ans d'âge qui les séparaient. Contrairement à Edward, il avait les cheveux court, ce qui était aujourd'hui presque le seul moyen de les différencier l'un de l'autre. Coupant court à mes pensées, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Il était visiblement furieux.

« Où est-il ? Où est mon frère ?! »

Hum, visiblement, j'avais fait une erreur de pronostique. Si Alphonse se pointait ici à son tour pour nous demander où était son frère, c'était précisément parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Venant d'Edward, c'était tout de même très étrange. J'avais vaguement l'impression que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle ne semblait l'être au premier abord. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Edward, c'était il y a trois jours. Alphonse était revenu hier de West City, alors ça laissait une marge de deux jours pendant lesquelles il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

« Je vous ai posé une question, où est Edward ?! »

J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, figures-toi !

« C'était justement ce que nous étions en train de nous demander. »

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe qui n'avait toujours pas quitté mes mains et il la prit, suspicieux. Retirant les deux feuilles qui l'a composait afin de les analyser, il semblait très surpris, et particulièrement choqué par ce qu'il lisait. J'attendais qu'il finisse pour lui demander.

« Tu étais au courant? »

Il releva la tête, et la secoua en signe de dénégation.

« Non ... Non, pas du tout, il ne m'a rien dit. »

Il reporta son attention sur la lettre de son frère, et semblait assez secoué par la nouvelle. Je crois que nous étions pour ainsi dire tous dans cette situation.

« As-tu des informations de ton côté? Si tu nous as demandés où il était, c'est que tu savais qu'il avait "disparu", n'est-ce pas?

- Pas vraiment. Nous avons juste reçu une lettre ce matin même, et je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec l'armée, c'est pour ça que je suis venu directement ici. Mais maintenant ... »

- Une lettre? Tu l'as avec toi? »

Fouillant dans la poche droite de son pantalon, il en sorti une feuille pliée en quatre. Alphonse me l'a tendit, et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Il avait visiblement besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. J'analysais la lettre à mon tour, et après avoir lu les quelques lignes, je faisais passer la feuille aux autres, et une fois celle-ci passée entre toute les mains, je la récupérais de nouveau. Elle contenait un discours relativement différent de la lettre qu'il avait laissé à l'armée. Si celle que j'avais lu ce matin stipulait tout simplement qu'il mettait fin à tout ce qui le liait à l'armée; il avait écrit à son frère qu'il devait s'absenter pour une période indéterminée (il y faisait par ailleurs mention de recherches qu'il aurait effectué, et je gardais l'information en mémoire afin de savoir de quoi il était question exactement). Cela dit, le résultat était le même : il était visiblement parti. Aucune précision de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, combien de temps il comptait y rester ni ce qu'il avait l'intention d'y faire. En somme, rien. C'était beaucoup trop vague pour n'être qu'un énième caprice de sa part. Quelque chose se tramait, mais quoi? À ce point-là, tout était envisageable.

« Breda, Falman et Fuery, vous partez chez lui. Trouvez-moi des indices, n'importe quoi. Ensuite, vous me faites le tour de la ville. Je veux savoir où et quand il a été vu pour la dernière fois. »

Ils se déplacèrent tous dans un même mouvement. Bon, s'il était à Central, nous n'allions pas tarder à mettre la main dessus. S'il n'y était pas, par contre ... Quelque part, j'espérais vivement ne pas avoir été le dernier à avoir croisé son chemin. Riza et Jean me regardèrent à tour de rôle. Ils étaient visiblement en attente d'un ordre quelconque. Je choisis de jouer la carte de la sûreté dans l'immédiat, prenons les problèmes un à un avant de s'en créer d'autres.

« Vous deux, vous me faites le tour du QG, mêmes ordres que pour les autres. Je veux des informations.

- Bien, mon général. » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Pendant qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée, je vis la main de Jean s'égarer légèrement sur la taille de Riza et j'en fus étonné. Mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations dans l'immédiat. Un certain petit blond par exemple. En parlant des frangins, j'avais présentement le deuxième sous la main et je voulais en savoir plus sur un sujet bien particulier; peut-être avait-il connaissance de quelque chose? Je profitais par ailleurs que ne soyons plus que tous les deux pour me lancer.

« Tu l'as vu quand, pour la dernière fois? »

Alphonse semblait réfléchir à la question.

« Hé bien ... Je dirais deux semaines. Nous nous sommes vus juste avant qu'il parte à Lior. Mais je sais que Winry l'a vue avant hier. »

Le lendemain du jour où il était venu me voir ici-même? Intéressant, très intéressant.

« Quand tu l'as vu, est-ce qu'il t'a paru ... Disons, différent? »

Il me fixa étrangement, sans dire un mot en premier lieu. Ce genre de regard ... J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de sonder mon esprit. Pourquoi faire? Pas la moindre idée. Était-il en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me mentir? De cacher quelque chose? Ou alors, peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas répondre à mes questions? En règle générale, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me cache des informations, mais là ... Il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à omettre quoi que ce soit concernant son frère. Oui, bon, je lui cachais des choses moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose ! Il consentit cependant à me répondre.

« Pas spécialement. S'il devait vraiment y avoir une chose à retenir, ça serait qu'il était nettement moins loquace que d'habitude. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne devait pas me dire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ... »

Tout cela ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Edward.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Winry pourrait venir nous en dire un peu plus sur sa rencontre avec lui d'il y a deux jours?

- Dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais éviter qu'elle vienne ici. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle ne sait rien de plus, étant donné que c'est également la première chose que je lui ai demandé quand nous avons reçu sa lettre. Pour elle, Ed était parfaitement normal.

- Je vois ... »

Logique. Si nous étions inquiets, que dire de l'état de son frère? Après ces quelques informations, j'espérais vivement que mes hommes allaient m'en rapporter un peu plus. Nous n'avions rien, alors n'importe quoi suffira. Je repensais moi-même à notre dernière rencontre, afin de déceler si quelque chose m'avait paru anormal. Au contraire d'Alponse, Edward m'avait paru particulièrement bavard, si l'on omettait le geste qu'il avait eu en mon encontre. Geste qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas souffert d'aucune justification. Je me promettais par ailleurs d'aller trouver le Généralissime pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Grumman n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et j'étais certain qu'il pourrait nous donner les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter la demande d'Edward. Chose que je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas. Edward était un excellent élément. Qu'il veuille s'en aller pour construire sa vie, je pouvais encore le comprendre. Il le méritait, sans doute plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais le fait qu'il n'en explique pas vraiment les raisons me pousse à croire qu'il n'y en avait peut-être tout simplement pas. Et c'était certainement ça, le plus louche dans l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement? C'était incompréhensible. Partir de la sorte, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication? S'il avait été seul, pourquoi pas. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son frère, il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour comprendre que cela n'avait rien de normal. Alphonse me tira de mes pensées en se décollant de la fenêtre et en se dirigeant vers la porte de mon bureau.

« Je rentre. Si nous avons du nouveau, nous vous en feront part.

- Merci. Même chose de notre côté. Tu n'as pas de mission de prévu ces prochains jours, n'est-ce pas? Reste dans le coin, je risque d'avoir besoin de toi.

- Compris. »

Puis il passa la porte. Je fis les cents pas dans mon bureau. En attendant que mes subordonnés ne rappliquent me faire leur rapport, je me remettais en tête les deux dernières semaines qui venaient de passer. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Ed m'avait paru relativement évasif juste avant de partir à Lior. J'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait hurlé dessus pour l'envoyer à perpette pour une simple mission de surveillance (je savais qu'il avait horreur de ça), mais au lieu de cela, j'avais eu le droit à la partie la plus docile de sa personnalité. À ce moment-là, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la maturité, où je prenais conscience qu'Edward prenait ses responsabilités comme n'importe quel adulte se devait de le faire. C'était également la pensée que j'avais eu quand il était venu me remettre son rapport il y a trois jours. Edward pouvait se montrer particulièrement agréable et de bonne compagnie quand il était dans ses bons jours. Et puis après, il y avait eu "ça" ... Dieu merci, Maes coupa court à mes pensées en passant la porte de mon bureau.

« Hey Roy ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui a eu les meilleures notes de sa classe ce trimestre ! »

Oh joie, ça faisait longtemps !

« Laisses-moi deviner, c'est haut comme trois pommes et ça porte des couettes.

- Sans compter que c'est incroyablement mignon ! Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher à toi. »

Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais visiblement il y en a un qui en était parfaitement capable, pensais-je avec amertume. Je soupirais. Entamons vite une conversation quelconque avant que l'envie de cramer quelque chose ne fasse irruptions dans mon esprit. Maes reprit son sérieux.

« Tu peux m'accorder deux minutes de ton temps? J'suis venu te demander ton avis au sujet d'un dossier un peu étrange.

- Eh bien, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Ça tombe bien, on manque un peu d'infos ici. »

Il parut relativement surpris de ma remarque.

« Attends, t'es aussi sur le coup? On ne m'a pas prévenu. »

Edward travaille ... Enfin, travaillait pour moi; bien sûr que j'suis sur le coup ! Il s'asseyait en face de mon bureau en déposant un dossier complet sur celui-ci. Je m'asseyais à mon tour sur ma propre chaise et attendais qu'il fasse le tri sur les quelques papiers que contenait son dossier. Je dois bien admettre que je ne comprenais pas tout. Edward n'était pas encore véritablement porté disparu à ce que je sache, alors pourquoi une telle chose? L'information officielle de son départ ne datait de même pas une heure ! Toute cette situation était vraiment tirée par les cheveux.

« Alors ... Le mec a été retrouvé dans le quartier commerçant, près de l'épicerie de la rue principale. Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête ... »

Hein? Je le stoppais vivement.

« Une minute, de quoi tu me parles?! »

Maes releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, nous n'étions pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Eh bien, l'homme découvert mort ce matin. C'est un membre de la police militaire et ... »

Voyant que le dossier ne me disait absolument rien, de par la tête d'ahuri que je devais faire, il me demanda.

« Attends, tu parlais de quoi, toi? »

Ce fut à mon tour de lui tendre mon dossier. Enfin, les trois documents qui le composaient. Je me giflais intérieurement de n'avoir envisagé qu'Edward comme étant le motif de sa visite. C'est vrai, comment Maes aurait pu être au courant de quoi que ce soit avant moi sur le sujet. Je me retenais par ailleurs bien difficilement de lui faire remarquer que son dossier étrange, là dans l'immédiat, j'en avais rien à taper. Prenant connaissance des trois papiers en question, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction différente de la nôtre et pourtant, Maes me surpris.

« Je ne comprends pas. dit-il, un peu perdu

- Et pourtant ... Les faits sont là. »

Maes secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai croisé Ed à son retour de Lior. Je passais par la gare en rentrant chez moi et j'ai discuté quelques minutes avec lui avant qu'il ne rentre au QG. Il n'a pas du tout fait mention de ... »

Puis il se figea et me regarda, puis regarda le papier dans sa main, puis me regarda de nouveau. Hey, tout doux, j'vais finir par avoir le tournis, moi, avec ces conneries. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il se redressa et se planta devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?! »

Je clignais des yeux. J'eus soudainement l'horrible sensation que Maes était au courant d'un truc que j'aurais vaguement préféré qu'il ne sache pas.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'as fait part de ce qu'il comptait faire? »

Je savais très bien qu'il savait que je ne parlais pas de son départ.

« Il ... T'a fait quoi? »

Pitié Maes, ne m'obliges pas à le dire.

« Maes, je t'ai posé une question.

- Hey, je l'ai posée en premier ! »

Sérieusement? De mauvaise foi, je répondis.

« Ce que je lui aurais dit, par rapport à quoi? Il était venu parler boulot à la base !

- À la base? Mince Roy, il s'est passé quoi exactement? »

Et merde. Maes savait, alors? J'étais incapable de faire autre chose que rougir comme un idiot sous son regard insistant. Rougeurs qu'il lui aurait été impossible de louper, bien entendu, ça aurait été trop beau. Il écarquilla les yeux en signe de surprise évidente. Donc si j'ai bien saisi, il ne me dira rien sur Edward tant que je n'aurais pas satisfait sa curiosité? Très bien !

« On ... On était en train ... de parler de sa dernière mission et ... »

Bordel Roy, arrêtes de bégayer de la sorte, c'est pathétique !

« Et il m'a ... Il m'a ... »

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée et je remerciais le ciel intérieurement. Jean et Riza déboulèrent rapidement pour venir se placer juste derrière Maes, qui lui, n'était pas très content de cette intrusion forcée. Riza lui lança un regard en biais et me demanda.

« Excusez-nous Général, pouvons-nous ... ? »

Pouvons-nous vous déranger alors que vous vous apprêtiez à parler d'un truc super embarrassant avec votre meilleur pote qui était toujours en attente du potin en question (ou plus vraisemblablement de sa confirmation)? Oh-que-oui !

« C'est au sujet d'Edward? » répondis-je plus sobrement

Riza acquiesça silencieusement.

« Nous vous écoutons. »

* * *

><p>Un petit POV d'Edward au prochain chapitre :)<p>

**Édité le 31/05/15**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p><strong>De nouveau un grand merci pour vos reviews ! *o*<strong>

Réponse à Peter Queen: Ouais, je devrais peut-être rajouter OOC dans le résumé, il est clair que les caractères des personnages ne sera pas (du tout) respecté sur le long terme :) En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira (et j'espère tout de même arriver à surprendre sur le scénario) ! [Merci pour les bonbons et chocolat, ça aide *o* Je prends le Nutella aussi, sait-on jamais ... Personne n'est à l'abri du syndrome de la page blanche !]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_- POV Edward -_

Quelle mouche m'avait piqué pour que j'accepte de venir me paumer dans cet énième trou du cul du monde, je me le demandais. Ou plutôt, je ne le savais que trop bien, et cet état de fait m'empêchais de m'en plaindre véritablement. Je pensais à mon frère, qui avait certainement dû découvrir mon absence au petit matin et qui devait actuellement se poser un nombre incalculable de questions au sujet de mon départ. Désolé frangin, mais cette fois, je dois régler ça tout seul ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais parti comme un voleur au beau milieu de la nuit (en ayant oublié d'embarquer un grand nombre d'affaires qui finiront par me manquer, à un moment ou un autre) pour faire en sorte d'être aperçu par le gens de monde possible, bien que je savais parfaitement qu'on finira tôt ou tard par savoir où je me trouve. D'autant plus, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de croiser qui que ce soit, et de parler de mes états d'âme, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs !  
>Je soupirais. Rien que de penser à ce qu'Alphonse devait se promettre de me faire une fois qu'il m'aura mis la main dessus, je sentais pointer une migraine. C'était qu'il avait grandi et prit de la carrure le microbe. Et c'était pire depuis qu'il sortait officiellement avec Winry. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute !<p>

Aerugo. Si le nom de ce pays me parlait, je nageais pourtant dans le flou le plus total, malgré les recherches que j'ai pu effectuer. La seule information officielle que je possédais, c'était que le pays était en paix avec Amestris. Mes autres informations étaient plus ... Disons ... Officieuses. Pourquoi est-ce que qu'à chaque fois qu'on pense que les choses vont bien, en fait, c'est tout le contraire?! En me faisant cette réflexion, je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas m'empêcher de penser (alors que je m'étais pourtant interdit de le faire !) à un certain brun aux gants aussi blancs que neige. J'avais eu pour ainsi dire, une idée très stupide (avec accord de Maes, pour ma défense !), et même si ça me tuait de l'avouer, j'étais tout de même relativement soulagé d'avoir pu régler ce petit "problème". Quand je pense à ce que j'avais osé faire ... Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?! N'empêche qu'au moins, j'étais fixé sur la question. J'essayais de relativiser au mieux, mais ça faisait mal ... Ça faisait vraiment mal. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais il avait bien agit.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite afin d'enlever son sourire en coin (et bien d'autres choses) de mes pensées, je prenais le temps d'admirer le paysage. Après près de huit heures de train inconfortable, j'avais le droit de me poser cinq minutes ! La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, c'était que c'était bien joli tout ça, mais encore une fois, je devais être à mille lieux de la plus proche civilisation. Sans compter la chaleur quasi insupportable qui régnait ici. Dire que j'en regretterais presque le froid glacial de Briggs. J'ai dit presque. Bien évidemment, je ne me rendais compte que maintenant que mes auto-mails risquaient de mal s'accommoder à cette chaleur tout comme le froid avait su faire son petit effet en son temps. Tant pis, j'aurais le temps de m'en occuper plus tard, bien plus tard. Quand j'aurais trouvé une ville où commencer mon investigation par exemple. Et visiblement c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance !

J'avais marché pendant plus d'une heure pour en arriver là, et la frontière avait été, à ma grande surprise, aussi vide que l'espace dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. Sérieux? Pas un garde, rien? Je savais que les affaires militaires n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important ici, car contrairement à Amestris, ce n'était pas l'armée qui avait le contrôle, mais j'étais surpris de ne pas m'être encore fait arrêter. Même si bien évidemment, je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde ! J'avais troqué mon éternel uniforme et ma veste longue rouge pour une tenue un peu plus décontractée, à savoir un simple tee-shirt sans manches noir et un jean de la même couleur. Je ne savais pas quels étaient les mœurs de ce pays au niveau des auto-mails, et j'avais peur de rapidement devenir un certain centre d'intérêt, ce que je ne souhaitais bien évidemment pas, et me contentais de mon insouciance (maîtrisée !) pour gérer les problèmes un à un au moment où ils se pointeraient.

Pour l'heure, je décidais de continuer de marcher, droit devant moi. J'allais bien finir par rencontrer un signe de vie quelque part, n'est-ce pas? Tout pendant que mes pas me menaient Dieu seul savait où, je récitais le mantra qui est devenu mien depuis quelques temps. "Rester calme et ne penser à rien." Autant se le dire, c'était complètement inutile ! Mais qu'importe, j'allais certainement d'ici peu avoir beaucoup mieux à faire que me torturer les méninges pour des choses futiles et sans importances. J'avais des directives à suivre, et si je pouvais éviter de ramener d'autres emmerdes avec moi, c'était tout bénéf'.

En me promenant (appelons les choses telles qu'elles étaient), je me pouvais m'empêcher d'établir un lien direct entre cet endroit calme et paisible qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la petite campagne de Resembool. Depuis qu'Al avait retrouvé son corps, nous nous y rendions beaucoup plus souvent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mamie Pinako qui vivait maintenant toute seule dans sa grande maison. J'avais pourtant toujours à mal fou à y trouver ma place ... Comme si je n'y appartenais plus vraiment. Après ces quelques années passées à l'armée, la vie rurale était subitement devenue d'un ennui mortel. Je sais qu'Alphonse ne partageait pas spécialement cet état d'esprit, ayant été contraints avec Winry de se rapprocher de Central pour l'armée. Quand j'avais essayé de savoir pourquoi Alphonse tenait tant à y rentrer, il était, pour ainsi dire, resté muet comme une carpe sur la question. Je comprenais par là qu'il avait ses raisons, et je pensais savoir de quoi il en retournait en réalité. Nous étions tellement pareil, et maintenant si différents. Je comprenais néanmoins son état d'esprit ... Oui, je comprenais. N'étais-ce pas là finalement où était tout le problème? Rah ! Et une fois de plus, je me posais plus de questions que nécessaire en cet instant.

Je me figeais en plein milieu de la route. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux, enfin ! Un village, un vrai ! Pas une simple illusion créée par la sécheresse de ma gorge ou la fatigue de mes yeux (sans compter celle de mes membres) ! Je pressais le pas autant que faire se peut. J'avais hâte d'enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant ! C'était un petit village mais je savais que c'était précisément dans ce genre d'endroit que l'on pouvait en apprendre le plus sur tout le reste. Et à plus forte raison quand le dit petit village était au près proche de la frontière d'un pays voisin avec lequel on entretenait (soi-disant) de bonnes relations. J'arrivais à l'entrée, et un panneau m'indiqua que je me trouvais actuellement à "Αστέριος" (1). Chouette, j'étais bien avancé avec ça, moi. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine de maisons, presque empilées les unes sur les autres. La majeure partie de ce que je pensais être la place principale n'était occupée que par un puit autour duquel se rassemblaient quelques étales marchandes. Deux petits enfants me dépassèrent et je retournais vivement. D'où sortaient-ils?! Je ne les avais même pas entendus ! C'est une personne beaucoup plus âgée que je rencontrais, s'aidant d'un bâton de bois pour marcher.

« Papy, papy ! On a de la visite ! »

Oui, bon, pas besoin d'être excité de la sorte, je n'étais pas le Généralissime non plus ! Si les enfants étaient pour ainsi dire contents de voir un étranger traîner dans les environs, on peut dire que la chose rendait le grand-père particulièrement suspicieux, et je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds en prenant visiblement grand soin d'analyser ce qui remplaçait actuellement mon bras droit. J'allais de ce fait, bientôt être fixé sur ce qu'il en était dans ce pays. Après plusieurs secondes, papy me fit un grand sourire. Je souriais en retour mais avec globalement moins d'enthousiasme, car il fallait bien l'avouer, sa méfiance était contagieuse.

« C'est une belle pièce que vous avez là, du très beau travail. »

Je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas du tout la première chose que je m'attendais à entendre.

« Merci. Cela dit, je préférerais vaguement ne pas en être fier. Et surtout, c'est à mon mécano qu'il faudrait dire ça, mais je n'y manquerais pas ! »

Bien que je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de lui dire si elle décide de me faire la peau avant ...

« Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quelle circonstance vous avez perdu ce membre. »

Il ne valait mieux pas, en effet. Désireux de changer de sujet, j'en profitais pour le questionner, sentant que j'allais y avoir droit à mon tour dans un avenir relativement proche.

« Vous ne semblez pas étonné d'en voir. »

« Je devrais? Je sais qu'il n'existe qu'une poignée de personnes dans ce pays capable d'en fabriquer, et la qualité n'est pas forcément au rendez-vous. C'est pour ça que la plupart des gens partent pour Amesris ou cette petite ville du Sud dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir le nom afin de s'en faire confectionner une quand ils en ont besoin. Parce que j'imagine que c'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce pas? »

Je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais dévoiler cette information, mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas ici que je serais en danger. À moins que Papy ait des talents cachés?

« On ne peut rien vous cacher, à priori. Oui, effectivement, je suis bien d'Amestris. Je débarque directement de Central, si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Et que venez-vous faire par ici?

- Je voyage, tout simplement.

- Vraiment? Qu'il y a-t-il de si intéressant dans le coin pour qu'un jeune homme comme vous y vienne se perdre? »

Il commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système le grand-père. Si j'avais envie de mes coltiner un nombre incroyable de bornes pour venir me paumer ici, c'était mon problème à ce que je sache ! ... Hey, Ed, rappelles-toi : 'Rester calme, et ne penser à rien !"

« Je suis curieux par nature. Après avoir pas mal voyagé à l'Est, et bravé une partie du désert de Xing, je suis comme qui dirait venu changer d'air. »

Changer d'air, cette bonne blague. Fait aussi chaud que dans le désert, ici !

Papy parut surpris.

« Vous ... Êtes allés à Xing?

- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'accéder au pays en lui-même, mais les ruines de Xerxes sont l'une des choses les plus fantastiques que j'ai pu voir dans ma courte vie ! »

Avant qu'il ai le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, je sentis une petite main agripper le bas de mon tee-shirt et je baissais la tête. J'avais présentement sous les yeux la bouille d'un petit garçon curieux, les étoiles plein le regard.

« Whouaaa ! Tu as beaucoup voyagé, petit grand frère !

- Hey ! Qui as dit que j'étais aussi petit que toi, espèce de microbe ! »

Le dit microbe rigola aux larmes et sa petite sœur eut également un petit rire absolument adorable. Ouais bon, c'est bien parce que t'es mignon que j'te claque pas la tronche, le mioche. Ma main gauche bougea toute seule pour venir ébouriffer ses cheveux, et le grand-père couva le petit du regard.

« Vous savez où dormir cette nuit? »

Je me retournais vers lui.

« Pas vraiment. Après tout, je viens tout juste d'arriver !

- Alors venez à la maison, je devrais pouvoir vous trouver un lit de libre. »

Bénie soit-il. Si j'avais à un moment ou un autre pensé du mal de ce vieil homme, mon estime venait de remonter à son plus haut niveau ! Je le suivis et la petite prit ma main dans la sienne tandis que son frère courrait jusqu'à l'entrée de leur maison. J'en fus par ailleurs relativement étonné. Peut-être que les parents des petits travaillaient en dehors du village? L'intérieur de leur maison me rappela la chaleur de celle de Mamie Pinako, une maison familiale dans laquelle n'importe qui pourrait facilement trouver sa place. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne change dans aucun pays, c'est bien la notion de famille, et ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu un bon repas en compagnie de plusieurs personnes.  
>En parlant de repas, nous étions à présent à table, après que papy ait servit le dîner. Je m'étais rapidement fait accaparer par la petite Hava qui avait rapidement décréter que mes genoux étaient l'endroit le plus confortable sur lequel elle avait n'avait jamais posé les fesses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable, mais le reste de mes pensées étaient accaparées par le petit Hebel, qui n'avait de cesse de me poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit (et visiblement, elles étaient nombreuses).<p>

« Tu as quel âge? » ; « Tu habites où? » ; « C'est comment Amestris? » ; « T'as croisé des chats, à Xing? » (Des chats?!) ; J'en passe et des meilleures ...

« Heb, laisses notre invité respirer deux minutes, veux-tu?

- Ah ah, non laissez, c'est un plaisir pour moi ! »

Ça avait le mérite de me libérer l'esprit de tout ce qui me perturbait en ce moment, et il fallait au moins ça si je ne voulais pas que ça déborde là-dedans. Je répondais à chacune de ses questions avec une patience d'ange, tandis qu'Hava continuait de manger tranquillement sur mes genoux. Je laissais ma main de métal traîner sur la table, juste à côté d'elle, et ça eut l'air de la perturbée.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça? » me demandait-elle

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle posait des questions pertinentes la petite.

« Un accident.

- Quel genre?

- Le genre qui m'a fait perdre mon bras. »

Elle reposa sa fourchette et d'une main hésitante, elle vient m'agripper le poignet. Elle essaya de le soulever, mais ça pesait son poids comme bestiole. Puis elle se retourna vers moi.

« C'est triste.

- Pas tant que ça. Après tout, même s'il n'est plus comme avant, j'ai un bras. C'est pour les gens qui n'ont pas cette chance que c'est vraiment triste. Tu ne penses pas? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et repris sa fourchette en main pour finir son assiette J'en faisais de même et je profitais que le petit soit de nouveau calme pour parler avec Papy

« J'ai vu le panneau à l'entrée du village, mais impossible de lire l'inscription. »

Il rit un instant.

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est un ancien dialecte. Notre village se nomme Astère.

- Depuis cet endroit, quel est le moyen le plus rapide et le plus simple de rejoindre la capitale?

- Praxis? C'est là que vous avez décidé de vous rendre?

- Oui, j'ai lu des choses intéressantes à son sujet, j'aimerais beaucoup la voir de mes propres yeux.

- Haha, je comprends tout à fait. Je peux vous proposer de vous conduire au prochain village demain, depuis celui-ci, vous pourrez prendre un train afin de vous y rendre directement. »

Chouette, encore un train inconfortable pour plusieurs heures.

« Oh, c'est très aimable à vous, mais je ne vais pas plus abuser de votre hospitalité, je peux m'y rendre à pieds.

- J'insiste, vous me rendrez la pareille quand vous le pourrez. »

Je ne voyais pas précisément dans quelles conditions je pourrais me pointer ici de nouveau dans l'avenir, mais je n'avais visiblement plus aucun argument valable pour refuser poliment.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Papy coucha les petits, et j'en profitais pour sortir prendre l'air. La température dégringolait tranquillement, et une légère brise fraîche rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup plus respirable. La météo de ce pays restera décidément pour moi un grand mystère. Tout en profitant du caractère actuellement paisible du village, je sortais ma montre de ma poche. Je l'ouvrais, puis je la refermais. Inconsciemment, je la retournais encore et encore dans ma main. Puis la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Papy, pipe en bois à la bouche, se plaça à mes côtés.

« Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom.

- Yakov. Yakov Ezra. Je peux vous demander le vôtre? »

- Ahah, bien sûr ! J'aurais dû commencer par là. D'habitude, c'est mon frère qui s'occupe des bonnes manières. Edward Elric.

- Votre frère? Vous êtes proches, tous les deux?

- Nous l'étions, nous avons beaucoup traversés en semble. Aujourd'hui, il a trouvé un sens à sa vie. J'essaye d'en faire de même. »

Papy ricana.

« Vous êtes très étonnant, Edward Elric. À vous entendre parler, on ne pourrait pas croire que vous soyez si jeune. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'en rire. C'est vrai, je l'oubliais aussi.

« Puis-je me risquer à une question indiscrète? »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je vous en prie.

- Les petits ... Où sont leurs parents? »

Papy leva la tête vers le ciel, et regarda celui-ci douloureusement.

« Que savez-vous d'Aerugo, historiquement parlant?

- Pas grand-chose, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Hé bien ... Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que chaque pays à eut son lots de guerres et d'atrocités. Ici aussi, nous n'étions pas à l'abri. Mon fils était militaire, et sa femme institutrice, dans une ville voisine. Quand il a été réquisitionné par l'armée pour partir en guerre, Hebel n'était âge que d'un an et demi. Quand l'ennemi fut à notre porte, j'ai demandé à Elah de prendre le petit et de partir. Cependant, elle mourut en accouchant d'Hava, alors j'ai emmené les enfants ici, avec moi. J'appris quelques temps après que mon fils avait péri durant la guerre. Heureusement, cette époque est loin derrière nous à présent. »

« Je m'excuse ... D'avoir posé la question.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Quand je vois votre état, je me dis que vous avez dû traverser pas mal de choses vous aussi. Vos parents ne sont-ils pas inquiets de vous voir aussi loin de chez vous?

- Alphonse ... Mon frère, il ne me reste plus que lui.

- Vous êtes tous deux très courageux.

- Sans doute. On ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Mais on ne se considère pas malheureux, nous sommes bien entourés, il y a beaucoup de gens sur qui nous ont aidés et sur qui nous pouvons compter. »

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé exactement. »

Je ricanais.

« Pourquoi pas? Je prendrais le temps de vous raconter, la prochaine fois. Mais je vous préviens d'avance, ça risque d'être très long ! »

Il ricana également puis porta une main sur mon épaule avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je restais, pour ma part, un peu dehors, pour réfléchir.

Tandis que les minutes passaient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si tout ira bien, pour moi, en premier lieu, puis pour les autres. J'espérais qu'Alphonse prenne pour argent comptant la lettre que je lui avais laissée, et qu'il ne se pose pas plus de questions; qu'il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré. Je lui expliquerais tout à mon retour, il me pardonnera (il n'aura pas le choix) et tout retournera à la normale. Comme avant.

Oui, je l'espérais vraiment.

* * *

><p>(1) Αστέριος - En Grec : Astère<p>

**Édité le 31/05/15**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !  
>Seuls (pour le moment) Yakov, Hebel et Hava Ezra sont à moi :)<p>

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée, sans en aviser qui que ce soit au préalable. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p><span>Kalas1209<span> : Merci pour ta review :) Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à adorer Maes ^^ Quand je revois l'épisode de sa mort, j'en pleure comme une madeleine. Quelle cruauté ...  
><span>DomoNyan<span> : Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, ça m'arrive régulièrement sur des fanfics que je lis ! En tout cas, celui-ci apportera déjà un début de réponse, tout en posant d'autres questions (et de frustration, sans doute, je m'en excuse d'avance !). Pour les POV, oui, je vais devoir m'y plier. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir changer de forme de récit comme ça en plein milieu de l'histoire, mais les POV étant limités, je ferais probablement des chapitres plus "normaux". Merci encore de me suivre :)  
><span>Ariane<span> : Contente de voir que le changement de décors satisfait ! L'avantage d'utiliser un endroit que l'on ne connait pas (et j'ai fait des recherches avant de me lancer) c'est qu'on peut écrire tout ce que l'on souhaite ! Autant te dire que je vais bien en profiter :) Sinon, tu as du le lire via la réponse à Domo au-dessus, mais je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre :)  
><span>XoXonii<span> : Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup pour ce chapitre 4. Ainsi donc s'achève votre supplice (Ou pas ...) ! J'espère vivement que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Bonne lecture à vous ! *s'incline respectueusement*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_- POV Roy -_

« En fait, nous n'avons pour ainsi dire, pas grand-chose. Les officiers de garde ont vu Edward au QG le soir de son retour de Lior, et il y serait reparti quelque chose comme trente minutes après. Par contre, Shiska de la bibliothèque affirme qu'il aurait oublié de rendre quelques livres qu'il aurait empruntés plus tôt ce mois-ci. Ce qui, selon ses propres termes, ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Effectivement, c'était maigre comme information, surtout que j'en avais déjà la moitié. Et l'autre moitié me semblait dénuée de tout intérêt.

« Bon, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'Edward t'as dit, oui ou non? »

Le fourbe ! Maes venait de changer de tactique en parlant volontairement de cette histoire devant deux de mes subordonnés en sachant pertinemment que je n'allais pas avoir le choix et devoir tout leur raconter. Je te jure que tu me payeras ça, Maes ! Bien évidemment, Riza fut la première à choper la perche que cet imbécile venait de tendre.

« De quoi parlez-vous? » Puis se retournant vers moi « Quand avez-vous vu Edward ? »

Je grognais en lançant un regard noir à mon soi-disant meilleur ami, qui me regardait l'air fier de lui.

« Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours rien dit non plus sur ce sujet, à ce que je sache. »

Et hop, son sourire était parti. Un partout cher ami.

« Vous avez aussi vu le boss, Colonel? S'étonna Jean

- Y aurait-t-il d'autres informations que vous auriez volontairement oublié de nous signaler? » Et ça, c'était Riza.

Madame était furieuse, et c'était pas du tout le moment de raconter des conneries. Bon, je pouvais éventuellement parler de ça devant Riza, mais hors de question que Jean ne l'entende, ça serait donné de la confiture aux cochons. Vite, il fallait que je trouve un ordre à lui donner ... Ah !

« Havoc, rejoignez vos trois petits camarades chez Edward, ils ne feront certainement pas attention à cette histoire de bouquins, mais je dois bien avouer que ça m'intrigue. Ramenez-moi tout ça. »

Je le voyais légèrement hésiter. Visiblement, sa curiosité au sujet de ce que j'avais à dire semblait revenir au galop.

« Oh, vous êtes sûr? Je suis certain que ce n'est pas très important, et puis au pire je pourrais toujours y all ...

- Je viens de vous donner un ordre. »

Il sursauta au ton que j'avais employé.

« J'y vais de ce pas, Général. »

Bah j'espère bien, oui ! Voilà que ça discute mes ordres maintenant ... L'armée, c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était, pensais-je avec amertume tandis que Jean quittait la pièce à grandes enjambées. Puis Maes me rappela à l'ordre.

« Alors?

- Tu l'as vu avant moi, alors tu peux commencer. »

Maes soupira. C'était moche de ma part, mais je voulais absolument connaître sa version de l'histoire avant d'être obligé de dévoiler la mienne.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose, en fin de compte. Sortant du QG, je suis passé à la boulangerie près de la gare, ils font les meilleures tartes aux fraises de la ville et surtout les préférées d'Elyssia. Ed venait juste d'arriver de Lior, et il m'a dit qu'il devait passer te rendre son rapport concernant cette affaire. Il a même rit en faisant remarquer que tu serais sans doute surpris de l'avoir si tôt dans les mains. Après, nous avons vaguement discuté et il est parti, puisque je devais également rentrer de mon côté. Il était ... Comme d'habitude. Je connais Ed, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. »

Effectivement, on peut dire que la rapidité avec laquelle il avait écrit son dossier contrastait étrangement avec ses habitudes. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je retenais du monologue de Maes.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi, exactement?

- Hé bien ... de diverses choses, mais surtout ... de toi. »

Oui, bon, quelque part je m'en doutais un petit peu. Se l'entendre dire à haute voix faisait quand même un drôle d'effet. Donc, Edward et Maes avaient eus une petite conversation tous les deux et le résultat, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé juste après. Alors quoi ... ? Ce n'était qu'une farce dont j'étais devenu involontairement le dindon? Impensable. Même si Maes était du genre à faire ce genre de blague douteuse, je ne pensais pas qu'il en était de même pour Edward, puisque le résultat aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il n'était plus là. Si j'avais su que le résultat donnerait ça, j'aurais peut-être agis autrement à ce moment-là. Mais, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? L'idée même de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer après m'effrayais, et même si c'était égoïste à avouer, je n'avais pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires.

Après ce que Maes venait de dire, je sentais Riza étrangement calme. Tous deux me regardaient, attendant certainement une vive réaction de ma part. Le mieux pour moi était de rester calme, mais je devais bien avouer que ça devenait difficile de minute en minute. Soupirant, je décidais de mettre le plus de mauvaise volonté possible à faire mon récit. Je me préparais mentalement à la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir, et toutes les possibilités que je pouvais imaginer ne rendait pas hommage à l'angoisse qu'ils puissent me juger, peu importe le motif.

« Concernant l'entrevue que nous avons eue, lui et moi ... »

_- Flashback -_

_Trois simples petits coups portés à ma porte. Je regardais la petite pendule qui me faisait face sur mon bureau, et je constatais qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour que l'un de mes subordonnés ne me dérange, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Je soupirais, en réalisant que j'avais moi-même rien eu de bien intéressant d'autre à faire que de rester à mon bureau pour traiter les dossiers que j'avais volontairement mis de côté l'après-midi même, prétextant au major je-surveille-tout-ce-que-vous-faites l'importance quasi inexistante des dits dossiers. Parfois, j'en venais presque à me demander qui dirigeait vraiment les lieux, ici._  
><em>Reportant mon intention vers la porte d'entrée, j'autorisais l'intrusion tardive.<em>

_« Entrez. »_

_Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! Rien ne m'avais préparé mentalement à la vision d'un (petit) blond visiblement exténué qui venait très certainement de revenir en ville après quoi ... Douze jours d'absence? Ah ! Je me souvenais, la mission. Observation à Lior. Malgré le temps qui passe, on ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette ville sans un minimum de surveillance._ _Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et jeta son rapport sur la table basse avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Au moins il ne perdait pas ses bonnes (?) habitudes. _

_« Edward, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi._

_- Je suis surpris que vous soyez encore ici, Général. »_

_Ah bon? Quelque chose me disait qu'au contraire, il savait pertinemment que j'étais encore à mon bureau._

_« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Tu m'apportes la facture de ta dernière mission? »_

_Il semblait s'amuser de ma remarque car il se mit à sourire._

_« Un jour, peut-être, vous ne me considérais plus comme une arme de destruction massive ! »_

_Et ce fut à mon tour de rire à cette remarque. C'est vrai ... Ces derniers temps, il était devenu plus calme, plus mature. Cela étant, il y avait encore du chemin à faire !_

_« Non, en fait, je passais vous rendre mon rapport._

_- Que tu aurais très bien pu me remettre demain. Non, sérieusement Edward, que fais-tu ici? »_

_J'avais regagné tout mon sérieux. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout, au pire comme au meilleur. Il soupira vivement et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, s'attardant ci-et-là d'un air mélancolique et nostalgique. Voilà qui eut le don de me déstabilisé un peu plus. Qu'Edward se pointe ici à pas d'heure juste pour me faire chier, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là ... Visiblement, quelque chose clochait._

_« Et si on discutait? » me lança-t-il tout à trac_

_Je le regardais, surpris. Quoi, il se sentait seul au point d'avoir envie de faire un brin de causette avec moi? Son bâtard de supérieur qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il ne pouvait toujours pas blairer? Était-il sobre au moins?!_

_« Tu as un sujet particulier en tête? »_

_Je me laissais prendre au jeu, si c'en était un. J'avais perdu toute envie de travailler à la microseconde même où il avait franchi la porte de mon bureau, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Parler, c'était ma foi une bonne idée._

_« Pas vraiment ... Enfin, si, peut-être ... Je ne sais pas. » marmonna-t-il _

_Allons bon, il voulait me parler, à moi, mais il ne savait pas de quoi? Je ne sais pas si c'était l'heure relativement tardive qui me jouait des tours, mais je trouvais cette situation décidément bien étrange, bien que particulièrement intéressante. Me levant de ma chaise, il eut un très léger sursaut et suivi du regard le déplacement qui me mena dans le canapé en face de lui. Il semblait étrangement agité alors que je me laissais retomber comme une masse dans le divan. Je croisais mes jambes et m'accoudais sur l'accoudoir, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Plus je le sentais embarrassé, plus je me sentais euphorique. Il semblait se mortifier sous mon regard et je souriais plus encore. Finalement, je pourrais facilement trouver un attrait à cet échange. Lui, par contre, eut l'air de penser tout le contraire puisqu'il se leva du canapé en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, en marmonnant._

_« En fait, c'était pas une bonne idée ... Navré de vous avo ..._

_- C'était comment, Lior? »_

_Si son problème était juste le sujet de conversation, je décidais de lui en fournir un. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de discuter ! Il se retourna et je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Alors il décida de se rassoir, après avoir visiblement vainement lutté contre lui-même pour savoir s'il devait partir ou bien rester. _

_« Calme. Plus que la dernière fois. Pour être honnête avec vous, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire d'envoyer des émissaires de Central surveiller la zone, le QG de l'Est gère parfaitement la situation. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques difficultés récemment, mais le Général Hamilton fait preuve d'assez de patience et de diplomatie pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre le plus rapidement possible. De plus, la plupart des récents évènements n'étaient que de banals problèmes que nous pouvons rencontrer dans n'importe quelle autre ville. Les habitants se sont faits à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin avoir la paix qu'ils méritaient, alors dans l'avenir, je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien. »_

_J'en étais sûr. Pas au sujet de Lior, non, ça je m'en foutais pas mal, puisque j'étais intimement convaincu que ce paragraphe n'était qu'une pâle copie de celui que je retrouverais dans son rapport. Non, j'étais juste persuadé que le titiller sur sa mission allait lui délier la langue. Quand je l'entendais parler ainsi, je ne pouvais douter une seule seconde de l'implication dont il faisait preuve dans son travail. Et je me faisais également la réflexion que nous allions être bien emmerdés, le jour où il décidera de partir. À cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et décidais de faire comme si je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Parce que mine de rien, ça faisait mal. _

_« Tu as rencontré le Général Hamilton? Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très ... Commode, en règle générale._

_- Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à m'accorder, mais au contraire de ce que vous pensez, j'ai trouvé qu'il était particulièrement impliqué, et pour ainsi dire, plus humain que des personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer dans le passé. Comme le dirait Alphonse, il est "sévère, mais juste". De toute façon, pour gérer les problèmes de l'Est, il faut avoir du caractère et du tempérament. Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et il a raison d'agir de la sorte._

_- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. C'est une bonne chose que Lior redevienne une ville prospère. Néanmoins, c'est notre boulot de nous assurer que même de banales problèmes ne dégénèrent pas tel que ça a pu être le cas. Qui nous dit qu'un jour, une situation similaire ne va pas se reproduire? Je ne le souhaite bien évidemment pas, et c'est pour cette raison que nous continuerons de garder un œil, et même plus d'un si nous le pouvons, et ce dans chaque ville de ce pays._

_- Oui ... Oui, vous avez raison. »_

_Diable, c'était fichtrement passionnant d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Moi qui l'avais toujours considéré comme un gamin, me voilà à parler politique avec lui de la manière la plus complète qui soit. J'en redemandais même, c'est dire ! Je me levais et me dirigeais vers une petite armoire près de mon bureau de laquelle je sortais une bouteille de bourbon. Après m'être servi un verre, je me retournais vers Edward qui de nouveau me regardait faire._

_« Je te sert un verre? »_

_Il cligna les yeux un instant, et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Je pensais qu'il allait refuser, et pourtant ..._

_« Un fond, merci. »_

_Je faisais tel qu'il me l'avait demandé, puis je rangeais la bouteille à sa place avant de retourner à la mienne. Ou pas. Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais soudainement envie de me rapprocher de lui, et c'est ce que je fis. Faisant le tour de la table basse, je déposais nos deux verres sur celle-ci avant de m'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé, pas très loin de lui, tandis qu'une joyeuse couleur rosée colorait maintenant ses joues. _

_« Et ... Et sinon, il s'est passé quoi, ici? »_

_Relancer la conversation? Bien._

_« Rien de bien passionnant. La ville est toujours étrangement calme quand tu n'es pas dans les parages »_

_Trop calme même, osais-je même penser. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer de son verre. J'en fis de même, et je goûtais avec plaisir au brûlement de gorge qui en découlait. _

_« Vous dites ça, mais au fond, je suis sûr que ça vous manque, l'action et le terrain._

_- Peut-être un peu, néanmoins, quand tu as connu la guerre et que tu as atteint un âge comme le mien, un peu de tranquillité ne fait pas de mal. »_

_Il sembla réfléchir un instant à la question puis reposa son verre, il n'y avait quasiment pas touché. Trop fort pour lui?_

_« M'ouais, enfin, vous n'êtes pas SI vieux, non plus._

_- C'est surtout toi qui es beaucoup trop jeune. »_

_Si je n'avais pas spécialement relevé son changement d'expression quand je m'étais assis à ses côtés, je ne pouvais pas rater celle qu'il abordait maintenant. La remarque semblait lui avoir fait réaliser une chose, et quel que soit cette chose, ça ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. Il baissa la tête, et ses mèches de cheveux cachaient maintenant son visage. J'avais dit une connerie? M'en suis même pas aperçu. Finissant mon verre d'une traite, j'allais le reposer sur la table basse quand Edward agrippa subitement mon poignet. La surprise me fit lâcher le verre qui finit sa course sur le sol, brisé. Avant d'avoir le temps de m'en offusquer, je sentais des lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, par surprise, pour voir les siens fermés avec néanmoins les sourcils froncés. Hey, minute papillon, il se passe quoi là, exactement? Inconsciemment, je me mis à répondre à ce baiser qui commençait à m'envoyer des vagues de chaleurs inexplicables à travers tout le corps. Je me surprenais à apprécier cet échange, et en même temps il m'effrayait. Je continuais à répondre positivement, parce que dans l'immédiat je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne cherche à approfondir le baiser en quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je me dégageais de sa main, et je posais les mienne sur ses deux épaules pour l'éloigner de moi. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant que ça n'aille plus loin, même si je devais avouer que j'en avais envie. Pourquoi diable en avais-je autant envie? Ça me sidérait même de m'être laissé aller de la sorte, mais je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il releva la tête et son expression reflétait une certaine anxiété, et en même temps le soulagement. De quoi? Pas la moindre idée. Il ne me laissa par ailleurs pas le temps d'y penser puisqu'il se leva vivement, s'arrachant de ce fait de mes mains et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte de mon bureau. Je ne l'arrêtais pas cette fois-ci. Tout en se déplaçant, il fit comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas existé en me disant :_

_« Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Préparez-moi la prochaine mission, je viendrais la récupérer dans deux jours. Bonne soirée, Général. »_

_Puis sans attendre la moindre réponse, la porte claqua._

_- Fin du Flashback -_

« Je dois bien avouer ne pas avoir dormi des masses cette nuit-là. Fis-je, pensif

- Vous êtes un idiot.

- Tu es complètement stupide. »

Bah voyons ... Ça me pendais au nez, de quoi étais-je vraiment surpris, au fond? Quelque part, j'étais libéré d'un poids, car mine de rien, cette histoire me perturbais pas mal (leur réaction fut moins violente que celle que j'avais prévue en premier lieu, et j'en étais soulagé). Surtout si l'on prenait en compte le fait que j'étais peut-être, plus ou moins, la raison du départ d'Edward (ce que j'étais bien obligé de garder en tête jusqu'à ce qu'on me prouve le contraire). J'essayais par ailleurs vainement d'éviter de me rappeler les sensations que ce baiser m'avait procurées. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Sa fuite, si c'en était une, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais voulu. Surtout pas.

« Merci. On peut dire que vous faites avancer les choses, vous deux. J'ai bien fait de vous en parler. » Fis-je sur un ton cynique

Maes soupira.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses actuellement, et la réponse est non. »

Et Riza ajouta : « Je ne pense pas non plus. »

Sûr? Parce que moi, là, tout de suite, j'avais de gros doutes sur la question !

« Et si tu éclairais ma lanterne?

- Eh bien, analysons les faits intelligemment. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'enveloppe? »

Je tiquais au mot "intelligemment" et grognais au message subliminal qui en découlait. Je répondais néanmoins à sa question.

« ... Non. Deux simples feuilles de papier.

- Et sa montre?

- Eh bien, quoi, sa montre?

- Où est-elle? »

Tiens, c'est vrai ça.

« ... Excellente question.

- C'est un détail qui me perturbe pas mal. La montre est propriété de l'armée, c'est un symbole. Si vous n'en faites plus parti, vous n'avez aucune raison de la garder. Alors, de quel droit Ed aurait gardé la sienne? »

La montre souffrait peut-être d'une justification. Je me souviens qu'Alphonse y avait fait mention au cours d'une des discussions que j'avais pu avoir avec lui. Il semblerait que sa montre soit relativement importante pour Edward, bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Je n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais je dois bien avouer que ça attisait aujourd'hui ma curiosité.

« Autre chose. » Il sorti les deux lettres de l'enveloppe et les plaça sur le bureau, juste sous ses yeux. « L'acceptation de son départ est datée d'hier, et c'est pour cela que nous n'avons eue l'information que ce matin. Mais j'ai beau chercher sur la lettre d'Edward, aucune date n'apparaît. Alors, cette lettre, quand l'a-t-il écrite? »

Je me précipitais sur la lettre en question et effectivement, elle ne mentionnait aucun élément temporel comme elle aurait normalement dû le faire. Quand a-t-elle été écrite? Était une question plutôt judicieuse. Il aurait pu le faire à n'importe quel moment, n'importe quand. Il a pu préparer cette lettre il y a des années, ou il n'y a seulement trois jours. Comment savoir?

« Plus encore. Pouvons-nous avoir la certitude que la signature utilisée soit bien la sienne? »

Ah ! Ça, nous pouvions le vérifier tout de suite ! Son dernier rapport traînait toujours dans l'un de mes tiroirs ... Quelque part par là ... Voilà ! Je le sortais vivement du second tiroir de mon bureau et l'ouvrit dans la foulée. J'allais à la toute dernière page, celle qui concluait l'ensemble du dossier, et où était apposée la signature de la personne qui l'avait rédigé. Comparant les deux signatures, nous pouvions aisément arrivés à la conclusion que ...

« J'aurais préféré avoir raison sur ce coup là. »

Oui, je le comprenais. Ça remettait en doute pas mal de choses. Riza, qui était restée muette jusqu'à alors (hormis l'adjectif qualificatif qu'elle avait employé pour me décrire à la fin de mon récit et qui me restait toujours en travers de la gorge) semblait faire également le point de son côté sur ces différents éléments.

« Les deux signatures sont identiques. Cette lettre à bien été signée de sa main. »

En dehors de ces trois éléments pour le moins suspects, j'avais du mal à avaler le fait que ce soit Maes qui les aient remarqué avant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement et je me sentais bouillir version cocotte-minute. Je jetais un œil vers l'horloge de mon bureau. Il était actuellement dix heures et quart. Je soupirais une fois de plus.

« Peu importe, nous savons de quoi il en retourne, il n'y a plus besoin de s'en occuper. »

Maes me regarda les yeux ronds. Même Riza semblait surprise. Oui, il fallait prendre une décision, et je l'avais prise. Je ressentais une ribambelle d'émotions donc je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Entre l'angoisse, le soulagement, la peur et le déni, je décidais de mettre fin à mon chaos intérieur en abandonnant tout bonnement Edward et la décision qu'il avait prise.

« Quoi ... ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Ça semble louche, mais ce sont les faits.

- Et alors quoi? On laisse ça comme ça sans se poser de questions?

- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre? Il a décidé ça de lui-même, eh bien on se passera de ses services ! Quand les autres reviendront, on s'occupera d'autre chose. Les multiples dossiers déjà en attente, par exemple. De toute façon il est déjà parti, on va ne pas lui courir après à travers tout le pays pour savoir où il crèche maintenant.

- Qu'il ait mentit à son frère ne te paraît pas curieux?

- Justement. Ce n'est maintenant plus que le problème d'Alphonse, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut tant que ça n'interfère pas avec l'armée.

- Attends, Ed est plus mature que ça, jamais il n'aurait ...

- Maes. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. »

Peu importe qu'il se soit fait la malle, qu'il ait mentit à son frère (ou à l'armée?). Je ne voulais plus y penser. C'était fini, il était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait et s'il voulait partir, qui étions-nous pour l'en empêcher? Quelque part, je ne sais pas si je devais l'en maudire ou le remercier. Sérieusement, pour le travail, ça aurait été compliqué qu'il se pointe à mon bureau, peu importe la raison, et qu'il fasse comme s'il ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Comme si ses lèvres n'avaient jamais caressé les miennes. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs toujours pas en connaître la raison. Rien à foutre. Je pouvais toujours mettre ça sur le peu d'alcool qu'il avait avalé, ou les hormones peut-être. Le besoin de m'emmerder sans doute; ce gamin était décidément une plaie dont le dessein en ce bas monde était de me poser le plus de problèmes possible. Franchement, qui s'en souciais? Pas moi en tout cas. J'étais plus intelligent et mature que ça, que lui. Oui, définitivement.

...

Oui, bon, peu importe comment j'essayais de m'en convaincre, rien ne pourra décidément m'enlever la douce sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes de l'esprit. Il m'avait pour sûr refilé une grave maladie pour laquelle je ne connaissais pas le moindre traitement. Vais-je mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? Si ça pouvait faire disparaître la sensation de vide que je ressentais, qu'on m'achève sur le champ.

Maes ne sembla pourtant pas se satisfaire de ma réponse. Mais je lui fis comprendre par mon regard que ce n'était pas même pas la peine d'essayer d'en discuter puisque je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il ramassa son dossier, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, ni aucune parole. Il reviendra me faire chier demain, tel que je le connaissais. Riza en fit de même, après m'avoir salué. Y'en a au moins une qui me respectait encore un petit peu, je n'avais pas tout perdu.

Deux heures plus tard, mes quatre subordonnés rentrèrent de la mission que je leur avais confiée. Ils me firent un rapport rapide, selon lequel j'appris que l'appartement d'Edward était clean (même s'il était visiblement parti dans la précipitation puisque un sac de voyage prêt à être embarqué était resté sur place), et que personne ne l'avait revu si ce n'est le guichetier de la gare qui lui avait vendu son billet de train. Il était visiblement en partance pour la Cité du Sud, grand bien lui fasse. Havoc me déposa les trois livres qu'il avait oublié de rendre à la bibliothèque du QG, et ils tirèrent une tronche inqualifiable quand je leur demandais d'oublier cette histoire et de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations tandis que je plongeais moi-même corps et âme (enfin, surtout corps, mon âme ayant décidé de faire grève) dans mes propres dossiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Édité le 3105/15**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p><span>Ariane<span> : FMA est pour ainsi dire ma bible, il était absolument hors de question que je commence une histoire sans rester un minimum crédible (bien que OC sur RoyEd, mais là, pas l'choix !) :) En tout cas, j'ai bien peur que les prochains chapitres ne répondent pas spécialement à ton attente, puisque je vais plutôt me focaliser sur la seconde partie de l'intrigue, à savoir Ed, l'endroit où il se trouve, et qu'il doit y faire (je vais tout de même de ce pas modifier mes chapitres afin qu'il donne plus de précisions concernant son propre avis sur sa situation avec Mustang.) Merci pour tes commentaires en tout cas, quand je me relis j'ai envie de me coller des baffes, mais je suis contente de voir que vous semblaient tous être satisfaits de mon style d'écriture !  
><span>Kalas<span> : Ah ce Roy ... Faut pas lui en vouloir, le pauvre, il se fait sauter dessus par un (mignon et sexy) blondinet, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir ! Mais il avoue quand même avoir aimé ça alors ... Il n'en restera pas là. :)  
><span>ReimaCha<span>n : Roy et Ed vont avoir beaucoup de lignes pour eux dans les prochains chapitres, je ne voulais donc pas tomber dans la facilité où Ed, pour une raison ou pour une autre, se contente de penser à Roy H24 (surtout avec ce qu'il a traversé avec son frère ^^) Pour répondre à tes deux interrogations, j'attendais justement l'apparition de mon chapitre quatre et du tournant que prend l'histoire pour afficher plus clairement les pensées d'Ed à ce propos (il a pas trop eu le temps le pauvre, faut dire).

Bonne lecture !

P-S : Je suis absolument navrée des diverses fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent apparaitre ci-et-là. J'essaye de corriger au mieux, mais il est évident que ce n'est pas mon point fort ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_- POV Edward -_

Papy m'avait proposé de m'amener au prochain village, ce que j'avais été passablement obligé d'accepter. Je devais cependant avouer que me taper quelques kilomètres supplémentaires à pieds pour m'y rendre m'aurait particulièrement pris la tête. C'est donc en calèche que nous partions, ce matin-là. Après un dernier câlin de la part d'Hava et un ébouriffage de cheveux dans les règles de l'art pour Hebel, nous prenions la route. D'après ce que grand-père m'avait dit, nous y arriverons d'ici une petite demie-heure . De nouveau, la chaleur quasi insupportable s'installa progressivement, même à cette heure de la journée, et le magnifique ciel bleu qui s'étendait ne me donnait l'envie que d'une chose : m'étendre dans l'herbe et lire un livre, peu importe lequel. Malgré la charmante soirée que j'avais passée en leur compagnie, je dois bien avouer que je commençais à me sentir un peu seul. Dans presque chacune de mes aventures, j'avais été accompagné, que ce soit d'Alphonse ou bien d'autres personnes, et me savoir isolé avec moi-même, et donc avec personne sur qui je pouvais compter me posais un petit problème. Bien que je savais pertinemment que partir avec n'importe qui d'autre aurait certainement été plus problématique encore.

A partir de cet instant, je savais que les choses allaient devenir un peu plus concrètes. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de ce pourquoi j'avais été envoyé ici, et plus tôt j'en aurais terminé, mieux ce sera. C'était la première fois qu'on me demandait ce genre de chose. Et même si j'étais relativement satisfait de la considération qui en découlait, je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à m'en réjouir, surtout au vu de la montagne d'emmerdes que ça allait certainement me causer.

La demi-heure venait de passer et nous arrivions à la petite ville depuis laquelle je pourrais rejoindre Praxis, je l'espérais, sans encombres. Papy m'avait donné une veste et une paire de gants afin que je cache mon bras de métal, ce que je m'étais empresser de ranger dans ma valise. Selon lui, je risquais d'être catalogué assez rapidement, et je l'en avais grandement remercié. Seulement, une fois de plus, il y avait un problème auquel de je n'avais pas pensé. Enfin, pas jusqu'à présent.

« Monsieur Ezra?

- Un souci? »

Ouais, d'habitude, c'est aussi Alphonse qui s'occupe de ce genre de trucs.

« Si je vous donne un peu d'argent d'Amestris, Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter un peu d'argent d'ici?

- Tiens? Je pensais qu'après avoir passé la frontière de Xing, vous le sauriez.

- Quoi donc?

- Eh bien, un vieil accord a été passé entre nos différents pays frontalier, afin que nous puissions justement utiliser nos monnaie respectives afin de commercer.

- Oh, effectivement je ne savais pas. Dans un sens, ça m'arrange pas mal, je n'aime pas trop devoir trop de choses aux gens. »

Maintenant que j'y pense ... Ling allait me le payer ! Pas d'argent, pas d'argent qu'il disait. Quand je pense que ce Prince de mes deux à bouffer à l'œil (et surtout sur mes deniers personnels) alors qu'il aurait largement eu de quoi le faire tout seul ! Dès que j'le vois, je lui fais la peau à celui-là !

« Bon, eh bien, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir, si vous le pouvez.

- Merci beaucoup, je n'y manquerais pas ! Prenez soin de vous. »

Et après une poignée de main, je me dirigeais vers la gare. C'était certainement la plus petite que je n'avais jamais vu, et pourtant j'étais habitué ! Prenant un ticket, le guichetier effectivement ne tiqua pas à la monnaie utilisée. Que ceux qui ont pondus cette directive soient bénis ! Je me dirigeais ensuite sur le quai, valise en main. Je serais bien resté avec Papy un ou deux jours de plus, mine de rien. J'étais présentement de nouveau seul, et mes pensées s'en allèrent automatiquement vers une personne. Enfin, non, deux personnes, pour être tout à fait exacte. Je ne me souviens pas exactement depuis quand j'avais commencé à ressentir tout ça ... Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur moi, ce genre de conneries, sérieusement? C'était le Général, merde. Le mec qui fréquente, mais ne s'attache à personne, et encore moi à un gamin comme moi. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui, au fond? Je savais pertinemment comment ça finirait, cette histoire. Dans un moment d'égarement, j'ai profité du fait que je devais partir pour l'embrasser, parce que j'avais ressenti le besoin de savoir. Le besoin viscéral de ne pas rester dans le doute, et de prendre les devants. Parce que l'incertitude n'offrait pas la possibilité de renoncer. M'enfin, là dans l'immédiat, je ne savais plus quel était le pire exactement ... Malgré la douleur évidente que j'ai pu ressentir au moment où il m'avait repoussé, j'avais été particulièrement soulagé qu'il ne cherche pas à me donner un quelconque espoir. Il avait été direct et franc, tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin. Bon sang, quel idiot je fais ... Je me promettais par ailleurs de faire payer Hughes et ses idées stupides; car oui, il avait fini par deviner les sentiments que je nourrissais pour l'autre idiot (Dieu seul sait comment) et selon lui, il était hors de question que je continue à garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Dans le fond, c'était effectivement la démarche la plus sage à suivre, si je voulais faire bouger les choses; et maintenant voilà la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Obligé de faire tout mon possible pour oublier tous ces satanés sentiments, ne serait-ce que pour au moins pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux dignement la prochaine fois que je me tiendrais devant lui. En cet instant, je ne voulais qu'une chose : que ce déplacement ne dure le plus longtemps possible afin de retarder cette échéance.

Et merde ! Stop. J'ai fait un trait là-dessus. J'ai bien d'autres choses à m'occuper actuellement.

Comme par exemple le train qui venait d'arriver à quai, et qui repartira sans moi si je ne me magne pas pour y entrer. Je cherchais une place, tranquille dans un coin, afin de rester seul avec moi-même. Oui, j'étais contradictoire. Je me sentais seul, et pourtant je me mettais volontairement à l'écart. J'en avais besoin pour travailler. J'avais une autre lettre à préparer, et trouver un moyen de l'envoyer dès mon arrivée à Praxis était actuellement la première de mes préoccupations. Je n'étais plus embêté par l'argent, c'était déjà une très bonne chose. Ensuite, il faudra que je pense à me loger. Là-dessus, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de soucis. Pour finir, il me faudra faire le tour de la ville. Qu'allais-je y trouver, je me le demandais. Mais pour qu'on me demande d'y jeter un œil, c'est que ça ne devait pas être très joli.

Pendant que j'écrivais ma lettre, je sentais le regard de quelques passagers s'attarder sur ma personne. Je finissais cette dernière rapidement, n'ayant pas spécialement grand-chose à y raconter, puis j'étendis mes jambes afin de me mettre à l'aise. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, accoudé à celle-ci, et je laissais mes pensées prendre un peu de repos bien mérité tout en contemplant le paysage qui défilait actuellement sous mes yeux. Je crois même avoir fini par m'endormir à un moment, car c'est le son d'une cloche qui me tira de ma rêverie.

Quand j'arrivais à Praxis, peu de temps après, la surprise me gagna. La ville était absolument immense, pas spécialement différente de Central et j'avais presque l'impression d'être chez moi. Presque. L'architecture était tout de même relativement singulière, et le système de rues quadrillé de Central allait me manquer.

Valise en main, je me promenais donc dans les rues. Il semblait que comme prévu, mon auto-mail soit rapidement devenu un certain centre d'intérêt bien que personne ne m'en ai spécialement fait la remarque, Dieu merci. Il y avait cependant une chose qui me perturbait depuis la sortie même de la gare, à savoir cette sensation particulièrement désagréable d'être suivi. N'importe qui ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué, mais moi, ce genre de chose, j'étais habitué. Je faisais cependant comme si de rien n'était. Il était évident, d'après les maigres informations que je possédais, que toute personne qui pourrait semblait suspecte serait prise à partie, et bien que je savais pertinemment que je deviendrais rapidement une cible pour n'importe qui, j'avais accepté de venir ici. Pourquoi ? Une autre de mes stupides idées, j'en ai bien peur. Le besoin de me sentir utile pour quelqu'un, pour quelque chose. J'avais, depuis qu'Alphonse était avec Winry, cette envie de m'écarter de lui volontairement, afin qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et son bonheur, car je savais au fond de moi que le fait qu'il ait retrouvé son corps alors que j'étais moi-même toujours en possession de mes membres de métal lui posait problème. Bien que je lui aie déjà fait part de mon total détachement à ce sujet, je savais qu'il s'était mis en tête, et je l'avais compris d'après les recherches qu'il menait de son côté, de trouver un moyen de me les rendre, comme je l'avais fait pour lui. J'avais toujours refusé, par orgueil, d'utiliser la Pierre Philosophale du Dr Marcoh, malgré ses demandes répétées, et celles des autres par la même occasion. Mais pour moi, les choses devaient se finir de cette façon. J'avais réparé mes erreurs, et mon corps gardera à jamais les traces de la victoire que nous avions remportés tous ensembles contre les Homonculus et contre notre bêtise. Tout comme je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de cette montre qui me rappellera à jamais que j'ai assumé chaque chose que j'ai pu faire dans ma courte vie.

Ils étaient à présent deux à me suivre. Question discrétion, il fallait repasser. Sérieusement, ils pensaient vraiment que je ne les remarquerais pas? Devant moi, une chose intéressante attira mon attention. Un kiosque à journaux, c'était parfait pour commencer à creuser. Je m'approchais tranquillement, et je scrutais les différents magazines présents sur les étals. Le vendeur me regardais suspicieux, puis me fit un grand sourire auquel je répondis au mieux (cette manie de sourire à tout et n'importe quoi commençait sérieusement à me faire peur). Une couverture attira mon attention et je me penchais pour attraper un journal qui indiquait en première page "Les nouvelles mesures phares d'Ambrogio". Ambrogio? Ce nom m'était familier mais ... Ah oui, ça me revenais maintenant. Le cousin de Claudio, ancien monarque d'Aerugo, destitué de ses pouvoirs il y a peu et retrouvé assassiné dans ses quartiers. L'une des multiples raisons de ma présence ici. Dans ma lecture, je discernais des choses relativement intrigantes, et qui ne collaient vraisemblablement pas avec la politique menée par Aerugo. L'ancienne politique en tout cas, les choses étaient en train de changer vitesse grand V dans le coin, nous avions raison d'en remettre la parole en doute. Le vendeur me scrutait du coin de l'œil, aussi je décidais de payer le journal et de l'embarquer avec moi. Je continuais mon chemin dans la rue commerçante. Si les deux mecs qui me suivaient toujours décidaient de s'en prendre à moi, autant qu'il y ait des témoins pouvant affirmer qu'ils m'aient attaqué les premiers si je me décidais à leurs refaire le portrait. Le quartier était plutôt sympa, et j'avais déjà croisé quelques hôtels dans lesquels je pouvais éventuellement me poser cette nuit.

J'essayais de mémoriser au mieux chaque chose que je voyais, chaque boutique que je croisais, chaque visage que je rencontrais. Tout ça finirait indiscutablement par me servir à un moment ou un autre, j'en étais intimement persuadé. Aux détours d'un croisement, je rencontrais deux militaires visiblement en plein tour de ronde. Uniforme rouge, des armes à feu bien visibles tenus par des holsters plaqués sur la taille et les cuisses. Je prenais note. Ils me regardèrent tout d'abord intensément avant de détourner vivement le regard en reprenant leur conversation. Ne pas se faire arrêter à cause des auto-mails? Mission accomplie. Mes pas me menèrent aux abords d'une immense place sur laquelle s'élevait une statue gigantesque. Claudio en personne. Il devait être un souverain particulièrement apprécié de son peuple pour que l'on érige un si grand monument en son honneur. D'après mes souvenirs (limités aux recherches que j'avais effectuées), Claudio avait subi un violent coup d'état de la part d'un ennemi inconnu, qui n'avait même pas revendiqué le trône. Rien de moins étrange. Le résultat aujourd'hui était que son cousin Ambrogio en avait hérité et que sa femme attendait actuellement son premier enfant. Personne ne s'était posé la moindre question quant à sa soudaine disparition et pour autant que nous le sachions, cette situation n'avait pas encore porté le moindre préjudice à Amestris. Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. D'après nos sources, le commerce avait commencé à se faire globalement moindre, et des tensions frontalières étaient apparues à certains endroits (sauf à Astère, il faudra que je pense à le faire remarquer). Voilà qui pouvait d'ores et déjà constituer un début de piste probable pour divers soucis à venir.

Je décidais pour l'heure de me poser autour d'un café afin de prendre une pause et prendre connaissance de la totalité de ce journal avant de me trouver un hôtel où crécher cette nuit. Je m'arrêtais donc au premier établissement que je trouvais sur ma route, en terrasse, afin de pouvoir analyser plus franchement le comportement des gens qui passaient. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup de cette façon sur les us et coutumes d'un pays pour lequel on ne savait pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Le comportement des passants trahissaient toujours énormément de choses et il était préférable d'agir de la sorte plutôt que prendre le risque d'interroger des gens uns à uns et se retrouver suspecter par la police militaire pour un tel motif sans pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit sur cet état de fait.

J'étais donc présentement tranquillement assis, valise à mes pieds, journal étendu et ouvert sous mes yeux, tasse de café en main. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Agir de manière naturelle devait être une seconde nature chez moi, car malgré mes membres de métal clairement visible, personne ne fit attention à ma personne. J'en profitais pour détailler plus franchement encore les deux hommes qui m'avaient suivi depuis ma sortie de la gare. Armoire à glace serait certainement le terme le plus approprié pour les décrire. Deux copies conformes du Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong, pour donner un ordre d'idées plus précis sur la question. Ils me regardaient tout en se parlant entre eux. Je ne pouvais décidément m'empêcher de penser que s'ils avaient quelque chose à me demander, ce n'était pas moi qui allaient les en empêcher. C'est vrai, quoi. Je pense que paraître le plus amical possible était certainement la meilleure chose à faire dans ces conditions. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à mentir comme un arracheur de dents, et je comptais bien en profiter pour ainsi dire. Il faudra par ailleurs que je pense à noter les divers mensonges que je vais devoir utiliser afin d'avoir un discours relativement cohérent dans l'éventualité où je me ferais arrêter, peu importe la raison (démolir la tronche des deux militaires était une possibilité à prendre en compte.)

Je continuais de les regarder plus franchement afin de leur faire passer un message très clair : "Venez m'emmerder, si vous le pouvez."; tandis que je cherchais dans ma poche, la lettre que j'avais écrite dans le train. Buvant une gorgée de café, je suivais des yeux l'agitation d'un homme particulièrement étrange. Je scrutais les deux militaires qui ne l'avaient pour ainsi dire même pas remarquer. Bande d'incapables. L'homme en question faisait les cents pas devant une petite ruelle sombre d'où un autre homme en sortit vivement, lui donnant quelque chose le plus discrètement possible pour repartir tout aussi sec. Que lui avait-il donné? Pourquoi tant de manières? Aucune idée. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, mais ça avait eu le mérite d'attiser (très légèrement) ma curiosité. Je finissais de relire et mettre ma lettre dans une enveloppe puis d'en écrire l'adresse du destinataire. Il ne me restait plus que trouver le moyen de l'envoyer. Tasse en main, je tournais une page du journal en lisant rapidement les divers petits articles que je pouvais y trouver. Malgré les banalités habituelles, on pouvait y trouver tout un tas de trucs très intéressants.

Je reposais vivement la tasse après l'avoir finie d'une traite et me relevais de ma chaise, empoignant ma valise dans un même mouvement. Les deux hommes qui me suivaient s'étaient entre temps rapprochés et me dépassèrent sans geste ni parole tandis que les deux militaires semblaient bien plus absorbés par leur conversation que par ma personne. Je repliais donc le journal que je portais sous le bras et je repris mon chemin en sens inverse, retournant de ce fait, pas loin de la gare, où j'avais pris mes repère. Je voulais prendre une chambre d'hôtel tout de suite afin d'y poser ma valise et d'être un peu plus léger pour me promener dans la ville. C'était grand, j'allais devoir prendre le temps de repérer les endroits où je devrais me rendre assez souvent, comme le QG de la police militaire, ou le palais d'Ambrogio, entre autres. Passant la porte du premier établissement que j'avais repéré en arrivant, je me dirigeais vers le comptoir où un homme assez âgé m'accueillit.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonjour, il me faudrait une chambre, s'il vous plaît. »

Il sortit son cahier de réservations, semble-t-il, et l'ouvrit à la date d'aujourd'hui.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous rester Monsieur ... ? »

Ah. Encore une petite chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Donner son véritable patronyme à un vieil homme perdu dans un petit village passait encore. Pour ici, en revanche ...

« Marsch. Eyal Marsch. Quant à la durée de mon séjour, il n'y a rien de prévu pour le moment, je vous préviendrais à l'avance au moment où je devrais partir. Est-ce possible? »

« Aucun problème, nous ne sommes pas en période de forte affluence. »

Il se tourna vers un petit casier duquel il sortit une clef, avec une petite étiquette.

« Chambre neuf, au premier étage. Je vais vous demander 15334 Drachme (1), pour la nuit.

- Est-il possible de payer en Cenz? (2) »

L'hôtelier en fut étonné mais sortit néanmoins une calculatrice.

« Amestris?

- Je reviens de voyage, et il me reste pas mal d'argent à dépenser. »

Visiblement, le mensonge semblait passé comme une lettre à la poste, Dieu merci. Après avoir pianoté un moment sur la calculatrice, il l'a retourna vers moi.

« 6619 Cenz (3) dans ce cas. »

Je lui donnais l'argent et il me tendit la clef de la chambre. Ah tiens, avant que j'oublie.

« Excusez-moi. J'aurais besoin de faire parvenir une lettre à Amestris. Un membre éloigné de ma famille, malade, vous comprenez. Pouvez-vous m'indiquez par quel moyen je pourrais l'envoyer? »

De nouveau l'homme fut surpris de ma demande. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'Amestris était un sujet délicat ici? Remarque, si je prenais en compte ce que j'avais pu lire dans le journal tout à l'heure, puis le rapport que l'on m'avait transmis avant mon départ, ce n'était au final qu'une confirmation de plus que les choses étaient très nettement en train de changer ici. Et ce n'était pas visiblement une bonne chose pour nous.

« C'est un service que je peux moi-même vous proposer. Il n'est pas rare que des clients me demande ce genre de chose, alors votre lettre, quel que soit sa destination, je peux me charger de l'envoyer. »

J'aurais pu m'en réjouir, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là ... Je n'avais pas spécialement confiance. Cela dit, ça m'enlevait de nouveau une belle épine du pied, et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'arrivais à la conclusion que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Merci beaucoup, je vous dois combien?

- Laissez. Comme je viens de vous le dire, c'est un service. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, nous servons un petit déjeuner sous forme de buffet à partir de sept heures trente. »

Chouette, moi qui mange comme quatre le matin ...

Je pris la clef et montais les escaliers afin de me rendre au premier étage, où je trouvais ma chambre au bout du couloir. Elle était petite et exiguë mais j'avais tout le confort rêvé; un lit assez grand, une petite table de nuit, un bureau et une pièce adjacente contenant très certainement les sanitaires. Je déposais la valise près du lit, et je fermais les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt, alors je pensais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je prenne ma veste si je décidais de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Vu le froid qui régnait ici dès que le soleil se faisait la malle, il était certain que je n'allais pas faire de vieux os dehors. Je redescendais donc les escaliers après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte à clef. Clef que je déposais sur le comptoir de la réception et que l'hôtelier rangea rapidement dans sa petite armoire.

« Vous sortez déjà?

- Oui, je ne suis pas du coin, et comme je dois rester ici pour le travail, autant que je prenne mes marques rapidement. »

C'était un mensonge sans en être vraiment un mais qu'importe, on ne me questionnera pas à ce sujet. Du moins, je l'espérais. L'hôtelier acquiesça silencieusement et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Je comprenais par là qu'il n'avait plus de questions à me poser et j'en profitais pour sortir l'esprit tranquille. Comme prévu, et de la même manière qu'à Astère, le temps était vraiment agréable quand il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que le soleil ne se couche totalement. Je déambulais donc de nouveau, croisant ci et là des gens qui rentraient du travail, ou des écoliers qui sortaient de l'école. Je crois, d'après mes souvenirs, que même à Amestris je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de flâner de la sorte depuis des lustres, même s'il m'était arrivé d'aller récupérer Elyssia à la sortie de l'école. Profitant d'être dehors et qu'une petite faim me tiraillait l'estomac, je m'arrêtais à un snack où je pris plaisir à goûter à la cuisine locale. La nourriture était mangeable, Dieu merci.

Soupirant, repus, après avoir fait le tour du quartier et d'être revenu à l'endroit initial sans m'être perdu entre temps, je sentais l'air frais doucement faire son apparition et les lampadaires s'illuminer, signe que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Je dois bien avouer avoir grandement envie de me glisser dans une couverture bien chaude, et de dormir de tout mon saoul. Je rentrais donc à l'auberge et je rejoignais ma chambre après en avoir récupéré la clef. Je m'effondrais sur le lit après avoir minutieusement vérifié qu'aucune de mes affaires n'était manquante et après d'interminables minutes durant lesquelles je m'étais vaguement demandé si j'allais réussir à dormir ou non, je finis par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Pour les petit(e)s curieux (ses) qui se demandent d'où sortent tous mes prénoms bizarres, sachez que je les choisis pas au hasard. Vous pourrez avoir une description de la personnalité associée à chacun d'entre eux en vous rendant sur signification-prénom(.com) ;)<p>

(1) Je reste dans mon délire Grec en utilisant donc à Aerugo l'ancienne monnaie, le Drachme, dont le dernier cours connu était de 340/1 €. La chambre coute donc 45 €.

(2) Il est sans doute inutile de le préciser mais, il s'agit bien sûr de la monnaie d'Amestris

(3) Si l'on considère le Cenz comme le Yen, cela fait donc 45 €= 6619 Y au cours du jour

Sinon, bon, c'est un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais je voulais mettre en évidence certains trucs qui serviront pour le chapitre 6, soit la suite directe de celui-ci (premier chapitre en POV Général).

**Édité le 31/05/15**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !  
>M'appartiennent désormais : Yakov, Hebel et Hava Ezra.<p>

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

_Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le sacré retard que j'ai pris à cause de ce (foutu) chapitre. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs toujours pas satisfaite, j'espère que ça ne s'en ressentira pas dans la lecture. Bref, un chapitre un poil plus long que les précédents pour me faire pardonner et la promesse de ne pas mettre trois plombes avant de poster le suivant._

* * *

><p><span>ReimaChan<span> : Je n'avais pas pensé à invité Ling dans cette fic, et je vois mal dans quelle circonstance crédible je pourrais éventuellement le faire, mais j'y réfléchis ^^  
><span>Kalas<span> : Euh ... Hé bien ... En fait ... La suite dans les prochains chapitres :D  
><span>Fibulala<span> : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

- POV Général (Edward - Aerugo) -

Edward se réveilla le lendemain matin dans à peu près la même position dans laquelle il s'était visiblement endormi la vielle, sans même le vouloir. L'esprit encore embrumé, sa journée d'hier lui revient en tête, et il se mit rapidement à envisager de quoi sera faite sa journée d'aujourd'hui. Il était particulièrement ravi d'arriver, même ici, à garder sa finesse d'esprit et sa capacité à répondre rapidement à un problème posé (même si tôt le matin). Glaner des informations, qu'elles quelle soient, ci et là; telle sera sa tâche du jour. La méfiance des deux militaires d'hier de la vielle le fit rire un court instant, même s'il se fit par la même la réflexion qu'il allait bien malheureusement devoir s'y faire.

Il se pencha par-dessus le lit afin de tirer un petit bloc note en cuir marron de sa valise. Il prit un crayon dans un même mouvement et se replaça sur le lit, en dehors des couvertures. S'allongeant sur le ventre en balançant ses jambes, il mordilla son stylo en songeant à tout un tas de choses. Une fois avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, il commença le rapide résumé de sa petite vie nouvellement créer : Eyal Marsch, famille lointaine à Central, retour de voyage, originaire de l'Est, tragique accident au sujet de son bras, et ainsi de suite ...

Il savait par ailleurs qu'il ne recevrait pas la moindre réponse au sujet de la sa lettre d'hier, ou tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat; mais espéra tout de même qu'elle arrive à bon port. Il le saura tout au tard, et décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Rangeant ses petites affaires, il se releva du lit et s'étira longuement en réprimant un bâillement, puis sorti de la pièce.

Il descendit les escaliers qui le menèrent au rez-de-chaussée afin d'y prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité; sans omettre de se vêtir de la veste et la paire de gants que Yakov Ezra lui avait offert.  
>Tout pendant que ses pas le menaient vers la salle de réception, son esprit décida de lui jouer des tours en superposant sur le dos de ses gants blanc, un cercle de transmutation rouge surplombé d'une salamandre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Plus encore que celle d'Alphonse ou de Winry, SA présence manquait de manière indéfinissable. Fort heureusement pour lui, le trajet ne dura pas bien longtemps, et le cercle de transmutation en question disparut dès qu'il posa un pied dans la salle de réception.<p>

Quelques personnes y étaient déjà présentes. Si l'on oubliait une femme de ménage et une cuisinière (qui faisait également le service), ça ne laissait que trois clients en plus de sa propre personne. Au vu de la couleur de leur peau, il n'avait pas le moindre doute au sujet de leur nationalité. L'hôtelier qui l'avait accueilli la veille lui fit un léger signe de tête en guise de salut. Edward en fit de même, mais seul le regard qu'il lui lança l'interpella. Celui d'hier avait été surpris et amical. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus qu'une animosité assez particulière et il se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. Edward se demanda en cet instant s'il n'aurait pas été plus judicieux de se promener avec sa valise. _"Bien, reste calme Ed, tout baigne.", _s'auto-persuada-t-il

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il s'approcha sur la table la plus proche de l'entrée de la pièce. S'y installant, il constata que le mouvement fut très largement suivi par une paire d'yeux particulièrement suspicieuse. La trentaine, un mètre soixante-quinze, blond aux yeux d'un vert profond. Chose somme toute relativement peu commune. Son teint lui fit tout de suite pensé à un Ishbal, ce qui était le cas pour à peu près toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à présent. L'homme avait parfaitement saisi qu'Edward avait remarqué son regard plus qu'insistant puisqu'il détourna vivement le sien vers le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Edward en analysa rapidement la couverture et de là où il se situait, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à discerner, c'était l'animal qui l'ornait. À savoir un simple poisson. Une bestiole assez hideuse, il fallait bien l'avouer. Un petit machin bicolore dont la partie basse et gonflée était toute blanche. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas spécialement l'air amical, ce poisson.

Puis après mûre réflexion, Edward se demanda vaguement s'il ne prenait pas cette histoire de glanage d'information trop au sérieux pour qu'il voir ainsi le mal partout, et à plus forte raison sur la simple couverture d'un livre ou du regard d'un homme. Et puis qu'importe, son boulot était de répondre à une urgence, quelle qu'elle soit, alors agir de la sorte était certainement la meilleure des solutions.

La cuisinière passa juste à côté de lui.

« Que puis-je vous servir?

- Un café, et le journal du jour, s'il vous plait. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et Edward fut servi en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.  
>Le journal du jour, quelle bonne idée. S'il pouvoir avoir accès à cette source inépuisable d'informations chaque jour durant, voilà qui risquait de lui faciliter grandement la tâche. Edward tourna la première page du journal que la jeune femme venait de déposer à sa droite sur la table, aucune information de la Une n'ayant retenu son attention. C'est sur la troisième page qu'il découvrit de quoi alimenter la prochaine lettre qu'il devrait envoyer.<p>

_Aerugo en développement : Praxis ouvre trois laboratoires._

_Parmi les nombreuses mesures récemment prises par le Prince Ambrogio, dont certaines d'entre elles ont déjà été mises en œuvre, nous trouverons désormais la réhabilitation de trois bâtiments désaffectés, situés en dehors de la ville; devenus aujourd'hui de fabuleux laboratoires de recherches et immédiatement mis en services. Ils devront notamment répondre à des besoins urgents comme l'avancée médicale ou l'acquisition de nouvelles technologies, et plus particulièrement en termes d'armement: deux domaines pour lesquels Aerugo doit pouvoir répondre au plus vite._

Tiens donc. Trois bâtiments. Trois laboratoires en si peu de temps? Concernant les besoins urgents, semblent-ils, en médecine, Edward pouvait encore aisément le comprendre. Mais quelle justification pouvaient-ils trouver concernant l'armement. Armement de quoi d'ailleurs? Lourd, léger, de masse? C'était une information inquiétante, très inquiétante. Cela dit, il était inutile de s'alarmer pour le moment. Il n'y avait aucune preuve. Aucune.  
>Cela dit, c'était une chance incroyable d'avoir réussi à obtenir et sans même avoir eu besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts, une information aussi intéressante.<p>

Edward finit de nouveau son mug d'une traite et déposa le journal sur le comptoir du bar avant de sortir de la pièce sous l'œil attentif du mec au bouquin étrangement orné. Il remonta dans sa chambre afin d'y cacher les éléments de sa valise qui pourraient éventuellement le foutre dans la merde et laissa cette dernière bien en évidence au pied du lit. Étant donné qu'elle serait la première chose qui sera fouillée si quelqu'un cherchait à visiter sa chambre durant son absence, il était pour sûr passablement vain d'essayer de la cacher. Les seules choses qu'il garda donc sur lui était son petit carnet et sa montre en argent, bien cachés dans sa poche.

Il redescendit l'escalier en sens inverse et passa la porte d'entrée de l'établissement sans même un regard en arrière. Il prit le chemin de droite, celui qu'il avait utilisé hier pour se diriger un peu dans le quartier. Longeant les boutiques et habitations, il y avait en cette heure de la journée, peu de monde dans les rues. D'après le plan qu'il avait récupérer à l'auberge, le QG de la police Militaire se situait dans la zone Nord de la ville, tandis que le palais princier était situé à l'Est. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir parcourir pas mal de kilomètres à pied aujourd'hui. Surtout que Praxis était vraiment une très, très grande ville.

Après avoir emprunter une série de petites ruelles, il arrivait maintenant sur un axe un peu plus important et trouva des rails sur le sol. Il se demanda quel type de transport en commun défilait dans la ville et eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question au bruit d'un klaxon juste derrière lui. Un tramway rouge vif déboula rapidement d'un virage et passa devant lui, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de là et ramassa quelques passagers. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Mais il était tout de même inutile de jouer les fainéants dans l'immédiat, surtout qu'il allait rapidement devoir trouver une solution concernant l'argent, alors Edward se força à détourner le regard de cette fantastique invention pour continuer sa route tranquillement. Il replia sa carte de façon à pouvoir continuer de la consulter sans avoir besoin de la dépliée à chaque fois, avant de la ranger dans l'une de ses poches. À mesure que le temps passait, la chaleur de nouveau se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, et Edward du se faire violence pour ne pas retirer sa veste et sa paire de gants. Il allait pour sûr crever de chaud avant la fin de la journée, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Tournant dans une ruelle, il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'un des types qu'il avait croisé hier. Ceux dont le comportement louche avait immédiatement retenu son attention. L'homme en question le dépassa et se dirigea vers un véhicule motorisé garé de l'autre côté de la rue. Un autre homme était situé à l'arrière du camion en question et se saisit d'un sac en lin en voyant son compère revenir vers lui. Le second homme releva les bras afin de récupérer le sac en question et revint en direction d'Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, suivant ce ballet mystérieux avec curiosité. L'homme lui lança cette fois un regard dédaigneux, qu'il prit pour une invitation sans surprise à déguerpir de là au plus vite. Il se décala pour le laisser passer et le vit ramener le sac dans une petite boutique à la devanture boisée. Un vendeur d'antiquités si sa vue était assez bonne à cette distance. Empoignant son stylo discrètement, il mit une croix à l'endroit en question sur la carte, qu'il rangea aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait sortie de sa poche puis continua son chemin avant de véritablement paraître suspect à ses yeux, mais s'arrêtant cependant net après seulement quelques pas. Un autre détail, certainement beaucoup moins insignifiant captiva son attention. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui avait de nouveau disparu dans la petite boutique pour analyser plus franchement ce qu'il le savait, il avait déjà aperçu ce matin même. Le fameux poisson. Sur l'une des caisses cachées derrière les sacs de lins. Deux fois en si peu de temps, c'était trop pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Mais quelle signification cela pouvait-il avoir, entrait aujourd'hui dans la liste des multiples questions qu'il se posait. Ce détail pouvait paraître passablement anodin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine curiosité. Il prit le temps d'analyser plus franchement la bestiole en question afin d'en mémoriser les formes et couleurs et se promettait de faire des recherches à son sujet dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Il reprit ensuite sa route sur le grand axe. Edward essayait du même coup de comprendre le fonctionnement des rues de Praxis, mais il avait beau avoir toutes les informations sous les yeux, il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à en comprendre la logique. Les numéros ne se suivaient pas, de multiples ruelles semblaient d'être installées en perpendiculaire des grandes rues de manière particulièrement désorganisés et Edward se fit la réflexion que les gamins du quartier devaient s'éclater durant les parties de cache-cache.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, et de consultation de plan, il savait qu'il ne devait être bien loin du QG militaire de la ville. Et même s'il le savait dans le coin, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre la main dessus. Était-il en sous-sol? Caché? _"C'est quoi ce bordel?"_ pensa Edward qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, à tourner en rond de la sorte, tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient. Puis il aperçut un homme en uniforme sortir d'un bâtiment relativement simple, et leva la tête. Il manqua de se gifler pour sa propre bêtise en apercevant le drapeau du pays bien en évidence sur l'une des tours que composait le bâtiment. Bien ! Voilà qui était réglé. En fait, s'il ne l'avait en premier lieu pas remarqué, c'était car il ressemblait à n'importe quelle bâtisse, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et Edward se souvient d'une paragraphe d'un livre qu'il avait lu, stipulant qu'Aerugo ne possédait pas une armée aussi étendue que celle d'Amestris pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient jamais considéré le besoin d'en avoir une. Les seuls démêlés connus sont ceux qui se sont produit intra-pays (en plus de tensions particulières durant la guerre d'Ishbal), et dont Amestris n'a jamais eu la moindre connaissance. Enfin, pas à celle d'Edward en tout cas. Cela dit, si jamais d'autres informations lui avaient été cachées, Edward se promettait de tirer les moustaches du vieux crouton qui ne lui aurait filé que la moitié d'entre elles. Il reste à bonne distance pour prendre le plus de notes possible sur l'immeuble en question. Deux entrées gardées, de larges fenêtres que n'importe qui pourrait enjamber à sa guise, trois véhicules garés juste devant. Quelques gardes ci-et-là qui éveillèrent une question au fond d'Edward : _"Pourquoi?"._ Se sentaient-ils menacés pour mettre en place une si grande protection pour un si petit bâtiment? Il leva de nouveau les yeux au clocher de la tour principale et remarqua des hommes armés, cachés par la lumière du soleil, mais d'où l'on pouvait facilement deviner les armes de précision qu'ils tenaient férocement entre les mains. Quel est l'intérêt de déployer des hommes d'élite de la sorte? Edward ne comprenait pas, et il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas.

Il se rapprocha plus encore, si c'était possible, et pris le soin d'analyser chaque pierre de l'édifice, chaque couleur, chaque coin, chaque mur, tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux présentement. Il ferait le tri plus tard. À son grand regret, il ne put toutefois rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, à moins de rapidement trouver une bonne raison pour le faire, ce dont il était incapable dans l'immédiat. Mais où étaient donc passées ses éternelles bonnes (mauvaises?) idées?! Envolée avec sa raison, au loin, et se contenta finalement à décortiquer le comportement des gardes postés à l'entrée de la tour principale. Ils semblaient plutôt à l'aise, papotant tranquillement, riant quelques fois. Rien qui ne laisserait supposer une situation pour le moins tendue. Incompréhensible. Faisaient-ils semblant? Comment croire à une légèreté si l'on tenait compte des faucons pendus au clocher? Il manquait à Edward certaines informations, beaucoup d'informations. Beaucoup trop, sans aucun doute.  
>Après plusieurs minutes à faire le pied de grue, la tête pleine de données, et afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçons sur sa présence qui commençait vaguement à s'éterniser, il se détourna du bâtiment de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit et reparti en sens inverse, retournant dans l'avenue principale, essayant de balayer son regard de gauche à droite en se forçant à se rappeler des boutiques avant de poser les yeux sur celles-ci.<p>

Se faisant, il ressortit de sa poche sa carte de la ville désormais annotée et chercha rapidement des yeux sa future destination, qu'il ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, pensa-t'il de manière sarcastique, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur son visage. Le domaine princier était absolument gigantesque, en parfaite adéquation avec le reste de la ville. Tant de terres perdues pour les simples caprices d'un être qui devait bien malheureusement se sentir supérieur aux autres ... Pathétique.

Ayant déjà prit ses marques dans cette partie de la ville, Edward rangea sa carte puis les mains dans les poches, sifflotant, il continua son chemin. À quelques mètres de lui, il croisa deux jeunes gens en train de parler puis l'un deux s'esclaffa tandis que le second rit aux éclats et un pincement au cœur prit Edward à cette vision. Dieu que son frère pouvait lui manquer ...

C'est cependant en arrivant à sa destination qu'il fit face à sa première difficulté. Enfin ! En aurait-il pu presque s'écrier, le sourire aux lèvres. L'action, ça lui avait manqué. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau que tout et tout le monde lui déroule le tapis rouge comme ça a pu être le cas durant les deux derniers jours. Il trouva donc le palais princier mais ce dernier était, au plus grand désarroi d'Edward, absolument infranchissable. Et pour cause, c'était une véritable muraille qui entourait le domaine complet; des murs affreusement haut et Edward maudit une nouvelle fois ses membres de métal ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de prendre une taille décente pour son âge. Et même si l'Alchimie était le moyen idéal de pouvoir remédier à cette "petite" difficulté; il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était présentement pas le meilleur moment de faire appel à cette faculté. Pas ici, pas en plein jour, pas devant les gardes qui se dirigeaient actuellement d'un pas soutenu dans sa direction. Ôla ! Code rouge ! Code rouge !  
>Edward considéra un instant les diverses options qui se présentèrent derechef dans son esprit avant de décider de laisser la balle dans le camp de Praxis, pour le moment seulement. Il fit vivement demi-tour mais fut tout de même en sorte d'être rattrapé rapidement; avant de sentir une main se poser durement contre son épaule.<p>

C'est donc d'un mauvais œil qu'Edward se retourna quand il sentit cette main descendre empoigner brutalement son poignet de chaire. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'en être vaguement soulagé. Ils étaient tombés sur le "bon".

« Une petite minute, jeune homme ! Fit son agresseur

- Oui? » demanda innocemment Edward, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard

Ne pas paraître suspect, ne pas leur donner une raison de le mettre en prison, ne pas donner l'impression de se foutre de leur gueule. Bon, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Enfin ...

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans les parages?

- Eh bien, je ne suis qu'un honnête citoyen, m'voyez? Qui passait dans le coin admirer le fantastique bâtiment que voilà. Je suis un féru d'architecture, vous savez, et pouvoir contempler telle beauté de mes propres yeux est une chance ! Savez-vous que l'homme qui à imaginer ce ... »

Le garde, profondément agacé par sa tirade, le coupa vivement.

« Stop, ça va, pas besoin de nous raconter ta vie. Vire de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis. » fit-il en le relâchant sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.

C'est qu'ils sont sur les nerfs les petits là ! Amusant.

Edward ne fit cependant pas de vieux os dans le coin et emprunta une nouvelle rue afin de retourner dans le centre-ville.  
>Suite à ce petit échange, il se demanda vaguement s'il allait pouvoir s'approcher du domaine sans casser la gueule à tous les gardes qui tournent autour. Remarque, se faire arrêter à l'intérieur du domaine ne serait-il pas le meilleur moyen d'y entrer? Idée à prendre en compte. Pourquoi pas, en fin de compte? Oui, ces mecs étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, mais Ed n'était-il pas un Alchimiste brillant de multiples talents? Il avait beau savoir qu'utiliser l'Alchimie ici n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose à faire mais elle pourrait tout de même très largement arranger ses affaires, et se promit de réfléchir très posément à la question.<p>

Il se contenta cependant de ne rien laisser paraitre de louche à travers sa personne et repris sa route, sifflotant un air joyeux qui lui rappelait sa campagne qui, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, commençait vaguement à lui manquer.

Après cette journée pour le moins harassante, Edward décida d'acheter une boisson fraiche sur un snack, et de s'assoir sur le rebord de la fontaine qui surplombée la place principale. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait d'avoir bougé tout l'après-midi, mais il avait incroyablement chaud, plus encore que depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il se demanda après coup si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec la veste qu'il avait dû porter sur le dos, et se fit la réflexion qu'il donnerait probablement n'importe quoi pour qu'il pleuve rien qu'un instant, histoire de rafraichir un tantinet l'atmosphère.

Il sortir son petite carnet histoire de relire ses notes et d'en inscrire de nouvelles; plus vraisemblablement les récentes informations qu'il venait d'enregistrer. Il entendit dans son dos les rires et exclamations d'enfants jouant malgré la chaleur et pus sentir quelques gouttes d'eau l'atteindre, pour son plus grand plaisir (moins pour celui de son carnet). Laissant de nouveau son esprit vagabonder ci-et-là, et plus encore vers celui qui occupait son esprit depuis bien trop longtemps déjà, il laissa sortir un profond soupire contre sa volonté, et referma soudainement son carnet à l'écoute d'un gloussement typiquement féminin tout contre son oreille. Il se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Qui que cette femme pouvait être, il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on s'approche de lui de la sorte, peu importe la raison. La jeune femme qui lui faisait maintenant face semblait à peine plus âgée que lui, habillée d'une longue blouse blanche, surmontée d'un petit foulard rouge qu'elle semblait relativement bien supporter malgré la chaleur. Ses longs cheveux roux désordonnés ondulaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts, malicieux mais surtout bienveillants lui firent perdre toute animosité envers elle.

« Hé bien, en voilà un soupire triste ! Chagrin d'amour? »

"_Bon sang"_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter ce genre de chose !

« On va dire ça comme ça. Répondit-il dans un autre soupire, reflétant cependant plus de lassitude qu'autre chose.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit? Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça, vous sa... »

Edward la coupa vivement de sa main de chair. Et il prit cette fois-ci pleinement le temps de dicter le fond de ses pensées.

« Sûrement. Mais il n'y en a qu'un seul que je veux. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux un instant, et fit mine d'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux ronds, elle finit par lâcher un simple :

« Oh. »

Que pouvait-elle bien dire d'autre? Elle finit cependant par se détendre.

« Je vois. Votre situation n'a pas l'air d'être simple.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. » fit Edward de la manière la plus détachée qui soi, ne voulant pas dévoiler à quelle point cette situation le rongeait en vérité.

La jeune femme gloussa et Edward, la mine boudeuse, la vit essayer de se rafraichir avec une carte de la ville pliée de la même manière que lui, tout en scrutant les alentours.

« Vous m'avez l'air aussi perdue que moi. Fit Edward, lui secouant devant ses yeux sa propre carte repliée de telle sorte à ce que ne voit pas qu'elle ait été gribouillée.

- Ah ah, oui, je viens d'emménager en réalité. Mon mari a été muté à Praxis récemment; il est chercheur pharmaceutique. Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présentée. Néa.

- Eyal. Puis réfléchissant un instant, il demanda. Les nouveaux centres de recherches qui viennent d'ouvrir? »

Néa acquiesça.

« Ils ont besoin de beaucoup de monde, et c'est une chance pour notre pays, nous allons enfin pouvoir faire face. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Faire face? Faire face à quoi? Sans doute que la question était inscrite sur son visage car Néa baissa la tête et vérifia qu'elle ne pouvait être entendue de personne à part lui.

« Oui, vous devez certainement être au courant ... Amestris. »

Edward, qui s'apprêtait à reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson se stoppa net dans son élan. Il se reprit cependant rapidement afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

« Amestris? s'étonna-t-il de manière détachée

- Oui, vous savez ... Il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui court à ce sujet ... »

- Oh, moi, les rumeurs ... J'habite dans le sud, alors les ragots des grandes villes, je ne suis pas très à jour. »

Néa se mordit les lèvres.

« Eh bien, selon certaines sources, ils envisageraient de nous attaquer. »

Cette fois-ci, Edward ne put retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui découla de cette information.

« Quoi?! Non, c'est impossible, pour quelle raisons feraient-il cela?

- On ne sait pas trop, ce ne sont que des rumeurs en fin de compte, mais si le gouvernement cherche à améliorer nos défense, peut-être devions nous prendre cette menace au sérieux, vous ne pensez pas? »

Edward la regarda, les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore?! Amestris? Attaquer Aerugo? La belle affaire ! Les grandes pompes de l'armée ont bien d'autres préoccupations que celle de déclencher une guerre, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et à plus forte raison si l'on tenait compte des récents événements liés aux homonculus. Mais cette information, vraie ou fausse, cachait en réalité un tout autre problème. Si Aerugo pensait être attaqué ... Qu'est-ce qui les empêcheraient d'attaquer les premiers? Edward frissonna à cette pensée. L'attaque n'était-elle pas la meilleure des défenses? Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Et c'est là qu'il comprit toute l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fit un geste rapide pour enfoncer sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir son petit carnet quand il sentit Néa se tendre à ce geste brusque et au regard d'incompréhension qu'il pouvait sentir sur sa personne. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant, pas devant elle. Il stoppa son geste, et repose sa main sur sa jambe de métal et se leva d'un bond. Puis il se tourna ensuite vers Néa en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et sourie à son tour, ne sachant en réalité pas comment réagir face à ce comportement du blond. Edward réitéra son geste, à savoir mettre la main dans la poche mais pour cette fois-ci en sortir rapidement sa montre avant de regarder l'heure distraitement puis de la ranger rapidement dans un même mouvement.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous important que je ne dois absolument pas manqué. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il s'aperçut que son impulsivité le conduisait à devenir étrange, voir suspect. Et ce n'était pas le moment de laisser planer ce genre de doute sur sa personne. Qui sait comment les gens peuvent réagir en se sentant menacés. Puis soudain, Edward se figea d'horreur. "Merde" pensa-t-il. Il avait avoué de lui-même au patron de l'hôtel dans lequel il séjournait qu'il revenait d'Amestris. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon pour lui. Il aurait dû prendre la température de la ville avant de balancer cette information qui avait à peu près quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent de chance de le foutre dans la merde. Non, Edward ne paniquait pas. Ça ne panique jamais, un Edward. Mais quand même, maintenant qu'il avait cette information en poche, il ne se sentait pas tranquille, en plus de se sentir incroyablement stupide. Est-ce que l'attitude de l'hôtelier avait un rapport avec cette rumeur? Sans aucun doute, Edward en était maintenant intimement persuadé. Il devait réfléchir vite. Trouver une solution au problème qui venait de se poser. Il était doué pour trouver des solutions, n'est-ce pas?

Mais dans l'immédiat, il se demanda que faire. Par quoi commencer? Si ses doutes étaient fondés, il est possible que sa soi-disant petite visite à Amestris soit déjà parvenue aux oreilles de gens qui risquait d'y voir une très bonne occasion de mettre la main sur un ennemi. Et si c'était d'ailleurs déjà fait? Et si quelqu'un fouillait déjà sa chambre d'hôtel, sa valise, suite aux recommandations du maître d'hôtel? Et s'il était déjà recherché? Se fit-il la réflexion avant de dangereusement froncer les sourcils. Puis, refrénant l'envie d'hurler afin de calmer ses nerfs et surtout son sœur qu'il sentait battre à un rythme effréné, il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement sous le regard à présent suspicieux de Néa. _"Calme-toi Ed. Te faire prendre? Au bout de deux malheureux jours? Tu n'y pense pas, vieux?!" _utilisant la voix de son petit frère qui était en règle générale toujours de bons conseils. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il soupira de nouveau malgré lui. Allons bon, faisons les choses dans l'ordre, fi-il en rouvrant les yeux de manière déterminée. Il tourna la tête rapidement quand Néa se redressa pour se remettre à sa hauteur.

« Je vais y aller aussi, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller récupérer ma fille à l'école. » fit-elle les yeux soudainement lumineux. « Au plaisir de vous revoir, Eyal. »

Edward s'apprêta à répondre de manière positive à a jeune femme, qu'il se sentit à apprécier quand une violente explosion retentit non loin d'ici, bien que tout de même particulièrement proche. Une vague de poussière et de fumée balaya la place et des cris d'affolement s'élevèrent derechef. Edward sentit ses yeux qui piquer et sa gorge devenir douloureuse, et qui le fit tousser violemment. Bruit qui se fit écho au tour de lui. L'explosion le laissa relativement pantois. Il remonta son bras métallique à son visage afin de limiter la projection de poussière. Cette action lui permis d'ouvrir, difficilement certes, les yeux, et de voir Néa, genoux au sol, essayer tant bien que mal de se remettre de cet incident.

« Qu'est-ce que ... ? » Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui

Edward distingua dans ce chaos innommable, divers cris déchirants qui réveillèrent en lui bon nombre de souvenirs sombres, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il le ferait flancher. Il sentit une petite main se serrer sur le bas de son pantalon et entrevit difficilement un petit garçon sanglotant qui semblait perdu et ne recherchait actuellement que le réconfort et la sécurité. Après ces quelques secondes, la poussière sembla se dégager, et Edward remercia intérieurement la météo imprévisible d'Aerugo et le petit vent frais qui se levait en cette fin d'après-midi. Un rapide coup d'œil auprès de Néa lui confirma que cette dernière se portait bien puisqu'elle se leva à son tour, une main sur le visage, regardant frénétiquement la scène qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Edward reporta son attention vers le petit être toujours accroché à sa jambe et retira rapidement sa veste afin de la lui poser sur la tête et lui permettre de respirer convenablement. Se positionnant juste devant lui, il s'abaissa à hauteur de ses yeux et pris le petit par les épaules. Lui faisant le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait en cet instant, il lui murmura :

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le petit acquiesça et Edward se releva aussitôt, balayant à son tour la place du regard afin d'évaluer la situation. Malgré l'amélioration évidente de la visibilité, de nombreux cris d'angoisses s'élevaient ci-et-là. Des enfants, des mères inquiètes, des hommes surpris par la déflagration. Pourtant, de ce qu'Edward pouvait rapidement analyser, il n'y avait aucun dégât apparent sur l'immense place. L'explosion avait dû se produire tout près d'ici, à quelques pas. La curiosité d'Edward pris le dessus sur sa raison mais un problème de taille le stoppa avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se rendre sur place : le fait qu'il était actuellement en débardeur, auto-mail à découvert, et il savait que cet état de fait allait lui causer des emmerdes quand il croisa le froncement de sourcils de Néa. Oui, ils venaient de parler d'Amestris et voilà qu'Edward portait l'une des choses qui en faisait la marque de fabrique. Autant se le dire, Edward appréciait moyennement tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tronche en si peu de temps. Dire qu'il s'était levé passablement de bonne humeur le matin même et qu'il se demandait actuellement s'il n'aurait pas mieux faire de rester coucher. Ce fut la voix de Néa qui le ramena à la réalité, celle qui était devenu la sienne depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans ce foutu pays :

« Eyal? Tu m'expliques? »

La colère et l'incompréhension étaient palpables dans sa voix. Edward se sentit mal de lui mentir, mais il n'avait pas le choix, une fois de plus, il espérait vaguement qu'elle comprenne. Edward ne fut cependant s'empêcher de sourire face au tutoiement soudain de la jeune fille, ce qu'elle ne semblait elle-même ne pas avoir remarqué.

« Écoutes, je sais à quoi tu penses, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

En réalité, Edward ne savait pas vraiment à quoi se résumaient les pensées de Néa en cet instant et décida de balancer la phrase typique qui lui permettrait peut-être de ne pas finir en taule (dans l'immédiat, en tout cas), enfin ... Il l'espérait. Néa se contenta de le fixer longuement, pour finalement lâcher, néanmoins mécontente !

« Je veux bien entendre ta version des choses. »

Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Edward se retrouva fortement rassuré par ces paroles. Car elle signifiait que Néa était prête à lui faire confiance. À la bonne heure ! Une personne de confiance, c'est tout ce qui lui manquait actuellement. Néa l'aperçut dans son regard et s'autorisa un micro sourire. Puis elle se figea d'horreur, porta une main sur sa bouche tandis que son corps se tourna dans la direction de l'explosion. Edward demanda rapidement.

« Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?!

- L'école ! L'école de ma fille, elle est proche d'ici ! Soufflât-elle

- Allez-y vite dans ce cas ! S'écria Edward, faisant sursauter la petite bouille toujours agrippée à sa jambe.

- Mais ...

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez ! » la pressât-il, devinant ses pensées

Elle acquiesça puis s'éloigna rapidement en direction de l'établissement scolaire. Elle se retourna cependant après quelques pas et lui fit un grand signe de la main.

« On ne reverra, soyez-en certain ! »

Phrase à laquelle il répondit silencieusement par un pouce levé. Puis elle repartie rapidement et Edward soupira. Puis un petit cri retentit à ses oreilles et un "Maman !" fit sursauter Edward qui se retourna vers la sensation de la petite main le quitter. Il vit, pour son plus grand soulagement, le petit courir vers sa mère qui avait les bras tendus afin de lui faire la plus grosse embrassade de sa vie. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux, contente d'avoir pu retrouver son petit après cette courte absence. Puis le petit en question se retourna et le pointa du doigt tandis qu'Edward pouvait à présent parfaitement distinguer tout ce qui se passait sur la place, comme rien elle n'avait jamais été recouverte de ce sombre nuage. La mère retira la veste d'Edward de son fils et s'avança vers lui en la lui tendant, ne s'attardant nullement sur son bras métallique.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ... » tandis qu'il se retournait de nouveau vers elle.

Edward lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

« Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. » répondit-il en reprenant sa veste et après s'en être rapidement revêtu, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers une rue d'où s'amassait un groupe de personne.

En levant la tête, il remarqua une longue fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel. L'explosion avait visiblement enclenché un incendie assez violent si l'on tenait compte des crépitements et des cris qui continuaient de s'élever ci-et-là, au loin. Ce fut quand des camions de pompiers firent leur apparition de l'autre côté de la rue qu'Edward se décida à rejoindre le lieu de l'incident, et de voir ce qu'il s'y était passé de ses propres yeux.

* * *

><p>Ed : Non, mais t'as pas honte, sérieux?<p>

Al' : Hum?

Roy : Fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas, ça fait une plombe qu'on attend de savoir ce que tu vas faire de nous !

Al' : Oui, bah ... Si tu ne l'avais pas rejeté, je ne me poserais pas la question non plus !

Roy : Quoi ?! Parce ça va être de ma faute, en plus?

Al' : Parfaitement ! *pointe Ed du doigt* Regarde-moi cette pauvre petite chose, il est déprimé ! Pas étonnant qu'il ai prit la poudre d'escampette.

Roy : *embarrassé* Je ... euh ...

Ed : Dire que je suis fait jeté comme une vieille chaussette ...

Roy : C'est à dire que ... tu vois ...

Al' : *s'éloigne discrètement*

Ed&Roy : Hey ! Reviens-là toi !

**Édité le 31/05/15**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !  
>M'appartiennent désormais : Yakov, Hebel et Hava Ezra, Néa.<p>

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée, sans en aviser qui que ce soit au préalable. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p>Un petit (gros) chapitre en trois parties, et ça sera probablement la même chose pour le suivant.<br>Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

_- POV Roy (Central) -_

Trois jours. Cela faisait pas loin de soixante-douze (longues) heures qu'Edward s'était fait la malle, pour ainsi dire. Alphonse, qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward, mettait moins de volonté que moi à faire son travail, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible connaissant ma flemme légendaire; j'évitais, depuis ce matin, Maes comme la peste bien que j'étais persuadé qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard me faire son petit coucou habituel, et Riza me forçait à travailler deux fois plus que d'habitude (et au vu de son état de colère, il était suicidaire d'envisager de s'en plaindre). Inutile de préciser qu'avec ces trois-là sur le dos, le temps passait fichtrement lentement.

J'avais décidé de toute faire pour oublier tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le retour de mission d'Edward et surtout ce qui avait suivi, et vu la montagne de travail qui occupait une bonne partie de bon bureau, je pensais avoir commencé à y arriver tout doucement. Mais ça, c'était avant que Maes se pointe de nouveau sur le pas de ma porte, avec deux grands cafés dans les mains (subtile tentative d'amadouement). Toute ressemblance avec une journée qui avait déjà existé ne pouvait être fortuite, et pourtant... La situation était presque identique à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours à ceci près que Maes ne souriait pas du tout. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu m'en réjouir. Un Maes de trop bonne humeur dès le matin ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : des heures et des heures de blablatages inutiles et bien plus de retard dans mes dossiers. Un Maes de mauvaise humeur, par contre, signifiait une conversation sérieuse sur un thème défini par lui-même et qui ne souffrait d'aucune modification, aucune. Obligé de s'y plier (j'avais osé dire oui une seule fois dans ma vie et je n'avais pas vu le petit astérisque en fin de page qui mentionnait que Maes pouvait faire usage de cette "faiblesse" autant qu'il le voulait). Aujourd'hui non plus donc, je n'y couperais pas. Je déclarais officiellement cette semaine comme étant l'une des plus pourries de toute ma vie.

« On peut causer? »

Hey, salut Maes, ça va bien? La famille, tout ça? Bah écoutes, moi tout baigne, je crois même avoir réussi à dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit. Chouette, non?

« Tu me laisses le choix?

- Judicieuse remarque. »

Tu m'étonnes. Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'un "On peut causer?" Maesient ne pouvait vraiment signifier. Ce qu'il oubliait cependant dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est que je savais très bien ce qu'il allait me dire, et que malgré tout ce que moi je pourrais avancer en arguments/contre-arguments (je me suis préparé !), il me fera comprendre, bien plus explicitement qu'implicitement d'ailleurs, que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne et je finirais par tomber d'accord avec lui juste pour qu'il me foute la paix (j'en avais pour ainsi dire marre qu'il ait toujours raison !). De ce fait, je pris les devants en changeant un peu la donne; en plus clair, je l'attaquais le premier !

« Ton cadavre, il raconte quoi de beau? »

Il se renfrogna et haussa un sourcil. Oh que non, Maes, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas de quoi je veux parler.

« Il est mort. »

Sans blague? Merde, moi qui pensais rencontrer un peu d'originalité, je suis franchement déçu.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il te plait. Je pensais que tu voulais mon avis sur la question, et je n'ai pas spécialement eu le temps de t'en faire part.

- Vrai. Tu veux des précisions sur le dossier, j'imagine? »

Ah moins que tu veuilles que je devine tout ...

« Toutes les infos que tu pourrais me donner pourraient être utiles, en effet. »

Je sentais qu'il avait envie de m'envoyer chier. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Mais je pense qu'il avait aussi compris que ce n'était pas franchement le jour (la semaine, il faudra que je lui fasse un topo sur le sujet) pour me titiller sur ce dont il voulait absolument parler avec moi.

« En fait, nous n'avons rien. »

...

« Rien, comme ... ?

- Rien. »

Tout cela m'a l'air foutrement passionnant. Et me rappelait par ailleurs une autre affaire, étrangement ...

« Allons bon, comment est-il mort? Il s'est fait tirer dessus?

- Non.

- Blessure par arme blanche?

- Non.

- Il s'est fait tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive?

- Non. »

Nos conversations atteignent des sommets en ce moment.

« Il est donc mort par l'opération du Saint Esprit? Fantastique. »

Maes se renfrogna plus encore. Oui, je me foutais de sa gueule ouvertement, mais sans rire, ce cas était juste une vaste blague, non?

« On doit réaliser une autopsie dans les jours à venir, mais aucune trace de blessure quelconque, ni de traces de lutte, ni rien. Son corps est parfaitement clean. Mais il est mort. »

Je me retenais de regarder l'heure sur ma montre. Tout cela était d'un ennui ...

« Arrêt cardiaque.

- On y a pensé, figures-toi. Le mec avait fait des examens médicaux pour un autre problème quelque jours plus tôt et il était en parfaite santé ! »

Moi, hier soir, je suis allé me promener tranquillement avant d'aller me bourrer la gueule dans le bar le plus proche, et je suis rentré chez moi après avoir essayé de draguer une femme (une petite blonde absolument charmante) qui a fini par me gifler. Je lui fais la liste du nombre d'accidents que j'aurais pu avoir ou de maladies que j'aurais pu attraper?  
>Non, mauvaise idée. Pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui. Pas aujourd'hui.<p>

« Bon, hé bien ... Bonne chance ! »

Je préférais rester sur la touche sur ce coup là. J'avais moi-même des affaires en attente de traitement, et même si du travail supplémentaire dans l'immédiat ne pouvait me faire que du bien, je ne voulais pas donner à Maes une raison de plus de m'emmerder (il en avait déjà bien assez).

« Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » fit-il d'un ton sarcastique

Oh mais je t'en prie, c'est toujours un plaisir.  
>Je replongeais la tête la première dans mon dossier, en faisant tout bonnement comme s'il n'était pas assis en face de moi. Cela étant, c'était pour ainsi dire plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup travailler, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais voir ainsi quelqu'un épier le moindre de mes faits et gestes, j'appréciais encore moins. J'avais envie de lui dire de retourner à son propre bureau. Et pourtant, une autre partie de moi-même se souvenait que Maes était mon meilleur pote. Qu'il avait, de ma part en tout cas, déjà tout vu et tout entendu, alors je savais que quoi que je lui dise, il se conduira comme il l'avait toujours fait, c'est à dire en me traitant d'idiot, mais en me soutenant.<p>

Tandis que je me faisais cette constatation, Maes balaya soudainement l'ensemble de mon bureau du regard, et surtout du bordel qui y régnait en maître absolu. Que cherchait-il, je me le demandais. Il sembla l'avoir trouvé après quelques secondes (alors que moi je cherchais toujours le stylo que j'avais égaré il y avait pas une heure de cela). Je suivis son regard du mien pour le voir s'attarder sur le coin gauche de mon bureau, sur lequel traînaient encore les trois bouquins d'Edward et sa lettre de démission. Quoi? C'était encore là, ça? Que je sois obligé de garder l'enveloppe passe encore, les archives, tout ça, mais les livres? Scheska devait très certainement attendre leur retour, et je me giflais intérieurement de ne pas être déjà allé les rendre à son propriétaire.

« Dis-moi. »

Ah tiens, Maes remettait ça.

« Havoc et Hawkeye. Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble? »

Je relevais la tête et fronçais les sourcils. J'avais cru comprendre un truc, mais je n'étais pas sûr ...

« Pardon?

- Oui, je les aient vus s'embrasser dans le parc, hier. »

Première nouvelle ! C'était donc ça, les mains baladeuses de Jean d'hier? Je haussais les épaules, ils sont bien assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je répondais de manière évasive en reportant mon attention sur mon rapport.

« Aucune idée, je savais même pas qu'ils étaient en couple.

- ... Ce n'est pas interdit, ce genre de chose, au sein de l'armée? Demanda mon soi-disant meilleur ami avant de grimacer, ayant probablement pensé avoir dit une connerie

- Hum, c'était peut-être le cas, il y a longtemps, mais je ne crois pas aujourd'hui que ça pose réellement de problème. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit le vieux Grumman qui viendra nous faire chier avec ça; fis-je le plus distraitement possible

- C'est tout de même surprenant. De la part d'Havoc, je veux dire. »

Ah bon? Moi c'était plutôt du côté de Riza que ça m'étonnais. Faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à demander à Jean si elle dormait vraiment avec un flingue sous l'oreiller.

« Pas vraiment. Il n'a jamais caché préférer les blonds. »

Je signais le rapport que je venais de finir de lire avant de le reposer sur la pile des travaux finis qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Dans un même mouvement, je reprenais un autre rapport et je croisais les yeux de Maes au passage qui me regardait encore de manière singulière. Quoi? Il se passe quoi, encore?

« Tu veux dire... Les blondes?

- Oui, les blondes, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Souviens-toi, il avait failli sortir avec la petite sœur Armstrong. (1)

- Les blondes ... » répéta-t-il pour lui même

Fait gaffe Maes, t'as le disque qui commence à rayer.  
>Semblant reprendre un peu contenance, il se pencha sur mon bureau et piqua l'un des bouquins d'Edward. Et voilà, la trêve aura été de très courte durée. Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça?!<p>

« Sur quoi portait ses recherches?

- Pas la moindre idée. »

J'avais volontairement tourné la tranche des livres vers l'extérieur afin de ne pas tenter ma curiosité. Il y a avait pour ma santé mentale un trop grand pourcentage de chance qu'ils aient un rapport avec l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment même et ce qu'il comptait y faire. Nous avions cependant (enfin, surtout moi) déjà tiré un trait là-dessus, alors qu'importe si le savoir était important ou non.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'en parler, n'est-ce pas? »

Je relevais la tête une nouvelle fois. Bonjour les heures supplémentaires que je vais devoir me taper s'il m'interrompait de la sorte toutes les deux minutes.

« Quoi donc?

- Du fait qu'il t'ait embrassé. »

Je clignais des yeux. Bon sang ...

« Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. On parlait, il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé. Point barre. »

Maes sembla comprendre que si je ne voulais pas en parler, c'était justement parce que je n'étais pas prêt pour en assumer une quelconque explication. J'avais aimé ça, et j'en redemandais presque. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui en ce sens, et tout un tas de chose me revenaient en mémoire version film d'époque dans lequel je prenais conscience de certaines paroles ou même certains gestes que nous avons pu avoir l'un envers l'autre qui prenait finalement un sens. Enfin, qui pourraient prendre un sens. Qui pourraient éventuellement (éventuellement, hein) signifier autre chose que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre au premier abord.

« Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler?

- Et pour dire quoi? Je te signale au passage que tu ne m'as toujours pas fait part de la petite discussion que vous avez eu toi et lui. Parce que pour autant que je sache, c'est ce qui a été le déclencheur de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Alors? »

Et là, surprise. Maes ne répondit pas. Merde, je n'étais pas à ce point curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête d'Edward pour qu'il en vienne à me faire ça, mais savoir que mon meilleur ami taisait la chose me rendait vraiment perplexe.

Quant à sa question ... Non, je ne voulais pas en parler. Ou plutôt si, mais il y avait tellement de choses à dire que je ne savais pas du tout par quoi commencer. Je décidais donc, une fois de plus, de me taire. J'avais vaguement besoin de faire le point sur moi-même avant d'envisager d'en faire part à qui que ce soit, même à Maes. Je détournais la tête, mettant fin à cet échange qui n'avancera pas tant que nous ne mettrons pas tous deux cartes sur table.

« Alphonse a pris la route du Sud afin de le chercher. »

Je sais, merci.

« J'ai appris que tu lui avait refilé une mission dans ce coin-là, volontairement. »

Pas eu le choix, après le scandale qu'il m'avait fait hier. C'est qu'ils ont la voix qui porte, les frangins. Il était repassé à mon bureau en fin de journée, pour savoir si on avait eu du nouveau concernant son frère, et n'avais pas spécialement apprécié qu'on ne lui révèle pas la teneur de nos maigres informations dès qu'on les avait eues. Je sais que je devais mettre ça sur le compte de son état de stress avancé (qui ne le serait pas en pareille situation?), mais sa manière relativement rude de me le faire comprendre m'avait particulièrement agacé. Et pour une raison inconnue, voir le cadet Elric traîner dans mes pattes ne m'enchantait guère. J'avais donc accepté de le laisser partir, en lui confiant toutefois une tâche que j'espérais qu'il n'oublierait pas.

Pendant que Maes parlait (et qu'il n'attendait, Dieu merci, visiblement aucune réponse de ma part), il tourna les pages du livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Je ne savais pas s'il le faisait exprès, mais la tranche du livre était toujours cachée à mes yeux et je sentais soudainement impatient et frustré car je savais que Maes allait me faire un topo de sa lecture, ce dont je n'étais toujours pas certain d'avoir véritablement envie ou non. Et tout ce que je tentais volontairement de ne pas savoir, il va se faire un malin plaisir de me le balancer en pleine poire. Il n'avait encore rien dit que je sentais la colère monter en moi. Contre moi-même, contre Edward, et même contre la Terre entière, pas moins que ça.

« Euh ... Roy?

- M'oui? »

Il me mit le bouquin sous le nez sans mon consentement. Intrigué à mon tour, je pris le livre en main avant d'analyser les deux pages que j'avais sous les yeux, l'idée de m'énerver contre cet idiot s'étant envolée. Passé la surprise et surtout l'incompréhension, la curiosité reprenait le dessus. Maes de son côté se précipita sur un second livre tandis que je retournais le premier dans tous les sens, tournant les pages, essayant de comprendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« C'est quoi ce truc? »

Maes me tendit le second livre.

« Je pense que ceci pourra répondre à ta question. »

Effectivement. C'était pour ainsi dire parfaitement clair. Le premier livre était dans une langue que nous ne connaissions pas, mais le second était totalement compréhensible.

« ... Aerugo? »

Je dois bien admettre que ça avait le mérite d'attiser mon intérêt. Pourquoi Edward faisait-il des recherches sur nos voisins? Je retournais encore et encore le premier volume dans les mains, l'ouvrais pour voir ce qu'il contenait, n'en comprenait pas un traitre mot et le refermais tout aussi sec.

« Étonnant ... » fis-je doucement, en reposant les livres sur mon bureau, sans toutefois les quitter des yeux.

Mais rien de vraiment perturbant. Je veux dire, Edward était du genre à prendre un bouquin au pif et à le lire même s'il ne l'intéressait pas (il finissait toujours par s'y intéressé d'une manière ou d'une autre). Bon, il est vrai que trois livres d'un coup, ça faisait sans doute un peu beaucoup pour n'être qu'une lecture purement désintéressée. Mais qu'importe, cela n'avait rien de grave en soi. La soif de connaissance d'Edward dans tout un tas de domaines différents me surprendra décidément toujours. Je soupirais, Maes avait de nouveau fait toute une montagne pour pas grand-chose. Quel idiot, celui-ci. Non, je m'étais seulement fait avoir par son enthousiasme, rien à voir avec l'intérêt que je portais au dit-blondinet.

« Et sinon, tu n'as pas du travail? Non pas que tu me déranges, hein ... » dis-je, en replongeant la tête dans le dossier en cours. Un rapport particulièrement ennuyeux, soit dit en passant.

- Si, justement, j'allais y aller. Et après quelques secondes de réflexions. Tu m'accompagnes? On nous demande d'enquêter à l'épicerie, pour en savoir un peu plus au sujet de mon cadavre. »

A cette demande, je me remémorais ma conversation avec Edward. Il n'avait pas dit de connerie, mo... le blondinet, rester coincé dans mon bureau me pesait parfois. C'était donc avec un entrain non dissimulé que j'acceptais l'offre particulièrement alléchante de mon meilleur ami pour mettre le nez dehors.  
>Je me levais donc, prenant ma veste sous le bras, et me retournais vers lui. Oh, avant que j'oublie. Je retournais rapidement à mon bureau y inscrire un petit mot pour mon major préféré, ça ne lui évitera pas les envies de meurtres sur ma personne, mais au moins, elle ne remuera pas ciel et terre pour me mettre la main dessus. Puis je suivis Maes sortant de la pièce.<p>

« Allons-y. »

Pendant que nous redescendions les étages pour nous rendre à l'entrée du bâtiment, Maes me fit un rapide résumé de la situation actuelle. Et quand il me disait que son dossier ne comportait absolument rien, il ne mentait pas. Même moi, qui n'étais pas spécialement un expert dans le domaine, je trouvais ça relativement louche. Un mec mort dans l'une des rues les plus animées de Central, et aucune trace de blessure d'aucune sorte, voilà qui pourrait créer une panique sans nom si cela venait à se répéter. Mais il était inutile de porter des conclusions trop hâtives tant qu'une autopsie en bon et due forme n'aura pas été faite sur le corps de la victime.  
>Un véhicule nous attendait déjà en bas de l'immeuble et nous nous y engouffrèrent rapidement, deux autres collègues de Maes nous y attendaient de pieds ferme. Leur visage grave me marqua, bien que je ne prenais pas le cas à la légère. Maes semblait dans son élément puisqu'il parlait avec eux presque comme il le faisait avec moi. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, bien qu'attentive. Ça me faisait du bien, mine de rien, de faire autre chose que de la paperasse, j'avais presque l'impression de me sentir plus utile. Non pas que ce que je faisais en règle générale était dénué d'intérêt, non, mais ça avait le mérite de changer mes habitudes.<p>

Nous arrivions rapidement dans la rue concernée. Il n'était pas difficile de la discernée des autres, malgré qu'un jour complet se soit passé, puisque l'épicerie était encore interdite d'accès à quiconque voudrait jouer les curieux. Les curieux en question attendaient néanmoins derrière la barrière de sécurité érigée par la police militaire et miraient tout ce beau monde comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle de rue. Un garde relevant la barrière, nous nous dirigions vers les lieux de l'incident, si on pouvait le nommer comme tel. Je discernais autour de moi des agents de police questionner des gens aux alentours, très certainement afin de leur demander s'ils avaient vu quelque chose au sujet de cet homme. J'imagine qu'avec un dossier aussi maigre, la moindre donnée sera un bon début. Une trace sur le sol marquait avec précision dans quel état le pauvre homme avait été retrouvé, et la netteté de l'endroit démontrait parfaitement qu'aucune goutte de sang n'avait été versé. La mort fut, semble-t-elle, proprement rapide. Je baladais mon regard ci-et-là sans savoir quoi faire en vérité, tous les autres hommes semblaient déjà bien actifs dans leur travail. Maes revint vers moi après quelques minutes, ce qui me permit de détourner les yeux de la marque de l'homme qui faisait tout de même froid dans le dos. Je plaignais le pauvre propriétaire de l'épicerie qui devra la regarder chaque matin et chaque soir avant que le temps ne fasse son effet et ne l'efface complètement.

« Il y a eu deux témoins. Commença mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes en train de les interroger afin d'obtenir plus de détails.

- Bonne chose. Vous avez appris quoi, pour le moment? »

Maes fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait et analysait en même temps ce qu'il disait.

« Jeffrey Miller, qu'il s'appelait. Il était très tôt, la ruelle était presque déserte, mais la femme que tu vois là-bas; dit-il en pointant vaguement d'une main la personne en question; passait par là pour se rendre à son travail, de l'autre côté de la rue, comme tous les jours, quand elle a vu l'homme tout simplement s'effondrer. A peine le temps de l'apercevoir, il semblait cependant chercher quelque chose, dans la petite ruelle située juste à côté, mais il n'a pas fait un pas qu'il était déjà par terre. Elle s'est précipitée vers lui pour l'aider, mais il était visiblement déjà trop tard. Il est probablement mort avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Je vois. Et le second témoin?

- Même déclaration. D'après ses états de service, il était dans la police depuis près de cinq ans, et il avait été affecté dans ce quartier dans lequel il faisait des rondes régulières. Rien d'anormal à signaler dans son dossier personnel, il vivait seul dans la banlieue est et faisait son travail correctement.

- Et la ruelle dans laquelle il semblait se diriger?

- Tellement clean qu'on pourrait croire qu'une tornade y soit passé. »

Je m'y dirigeais silencieusement, Maes sur les talons.

« Au faite, pourquoi c'est l'armée qui s'y colle, sur cette enquête? Ils ne sont pas assez compétents dans la police?

- Nous avons reçu des directives, ordre du Généralissime. »

Je me retournais vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

«Oui, je sais, on se pose aussi des questions, dans notre service.

- Allons bon. Si encore ce pauvre malheureux s'était fait assassiné, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là ... Y'a pas de cinglé en liberté à Central en ce moment, n'est-ce pas? demandais-je en me posant réellement la question.

- Pas que je sache.

- D'autant plus étonnant dans ce cas ... »

Un petit tour sur moi-même et je constatais qu'effectivement, la ruelle était nickel. Pas un bout de papier qui traînait par terre, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Aucun impact de balle sur les murs, pas une goutte de sang, le néant le plus total. Inutile de s'attarder ici, nous n'allions rien trouver, c'était certain.

« Tu en pense quoi ? me demanda Maes

- Difficile à dire, je serais tenté de te dire d'attendre patiemment que la même chose se reproduise mais … Un mort de plus sur les bras, ça ne serait bien évidement pas une bonne chose pour nous.

- Clairement. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'autopsie, dans ce cas.

- Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire dans l'immédiat. On rentre? »

Maes acquiesça silencieusement d'un coup de tête. Nous repartions en sens inverse, les policiers remballant le bazar scientifique, les deux militaires nous ayant accompagnés finissant de discuter avec les témoins, les curieux déçus de n'avoir pas pu en apprendre plus sur notre présence dans cette ruelle.

Je regardais ma montre, il n'était que onze heures.

* * *

><p><em>- POV Alphonse (Dublith) -<em>

J'étais sorti du bureau absolument scandalisé et profondément énervé. Il se prenait pour qui, le Général? Il me sous-estimait grandement s'il pensait que j'allais obéir bien sagement comme l'un de tous les toutous qui lui léchaient les bottes à longueur de journée. Il avait passé trop de temps au soleil, celui-là, ce n'était pas possible autrement. De la rétention d'information, à moi, le frère du dispa... Le frangin d'Ed ! Sans blagues, j'étais très, très énervé ! Ils avaient attendu un jour de plus avant d'enfin consentir à me dévoiler cette information qui allait peut-être m'aider à retrouver mon frère, et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en inquiéter ou au contraire paraître heureux d'en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet. Je me promettais par ailleurs de faire payer Ed très cher pour avoir osé nous faire ce coup-là, peu importe la raison. Était-il devenu débile ou quoi? Avec une lettre comme celle qu'il m'avait laissée, il était impossible que je reste bien sagement à attendre son retour comme un idiot. Il était vrai que nos rencontres étaient devenues moins nombreuses qu'avant. Il passait quelques fois à la maison pour repartir tout aussi sec. Mais il devait savoir que j'avais une sainte horreur qu'il me cache des choses. Quel frère débile. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait paru relativement distant ces derniers temps, et si je ne l'avais pas dit au Général, c'est parce que je savais que cela n'avait aucun rapport direct avec l'armée. Nous nous étions installés ensemble très rapidement avec Winry, il était vrai, et Ed semblait heureux pour nous. Mais si tout le monde n'avait rien décelé, son regard m'avait pourtant crié une sourde angoisse pour laquelle je n'avais pas su mettre de mot. J'aurais dû lui en parler, l'obliger à me dire ce qui le tracassait car il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, et je culpabilisais aujourd'hui d'avoir fait preuve d'égoïsme et de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi.

Visiblement, mon idiot de frère avait pris la route du Sud, mais pour se rentre où? En rentrant chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires, je croisais le regard remplis d'inquiétude de Winry. Et elle n'avait décidément pas besoin de ça. Je lui fis rapidement part des dernières données que Mustang avait bien voulu ... Enfin, que je lui avais obligé à me communiquer tandis qu'elle serrait plus encore dans sa main, la lettre d'Edward qu'elle avait eu du mal à quitter. Elle était sujette depuis la lecture de cet maudit courrier à une certaine anxiété que je n'arrivais, malgré moi, pas à calmer. Je savais pourquoi, précisément. Même potentiellement en colère contre lui, je n'en restais pas moins incroyablement inquiet. Parce qu'Edward et moi avions toujours été très proches; car nous avons toujours tout partagés ensemble, il ne m'a jamais rien caché je le sais, pas après tout ce qu'il a du faire pour moi, même s'il pense encore que s'il n'avait pas pris la décision de faire revivre notre mère en premier lieu, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il gardera à jamais la culpabilité de m'avoir fait du mal, à moi plus qu'à lui, même s'il sait que je suis aujourd'hui bien au-dessus de ça, comme ça a d'ailleurs toujours été le cas.

Je ne pouvais pas croire une seconde qu'il soit parti ainsi, la gueule enfarinée, sans en demander son reste et plus encore, sans m'en même m'en faire part. Que lui est-il arrivé? Que diable était-il en train de se passer? Mince, je n'aimais décidément pas ça ! Peu importe comment j'analysais la chose, toutes ces simagrées de lui ressemblaient vraiment pas ! Sa signature était pourtant authentique, je n'avais moi-même mis aucune objection là-dessus. Mais tel que l'avais fait remarqué le Colonel Hugues, sa montre était portée disparue, tout comme lui, et cela me rendait relativement perplexe. Sans compter cette fameuse lettre, si différente de celle que nous avions tout deux reçu Winry et moi. Pourquoi? Où se situait le mensonge et où se situait la vérité? Est-ce qu'il est possible que quelqu'un l'ait obligé à la signer, cette lettre? Parce que s'il l'avait paraphée de sa main, pourquoi me mentir dans ce cas? Ce n'était pas normal. Rien n'était normal dans cette histoire. Je ne comprenais pas, et je n'aimais pas ça. Mince !

Je décidais donc de me rendre dans le sud à mon tour. J'avais besoin de savoir, il fallait que je sache ! Je devais absolument retrouver sa trace coute que coute. Nous sommes frères, il ne pouvait rien me cacher. Winry avait tout d'abord voulue m'accompagner, mais je refusais. La vie sur les chemins, ce n'était pas pour elle, et son travail ne pouvait pas le lui permettre. Je partais donc seul, accompagné de mon inquiétude. Le Sud, c'était vaste. Je préférais donc de ce fait me diriger dans les endroits que j'avais déjà visités afin de gagner du temps. Rush Valley, Dublith, la Cité du Sud. Il me fallait faire vite avant de perdre sa trace définitivement, parce que je refusais de croire que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard pour ça. Puisque s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais absolument certain dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait nullement la moindre intention de me tenir au courant de quoi que ce soit. Aucune chance, connaissant cet imbécile.  
>Mustang s'était senti obligé de me filer de quoi m'occuper au QG su Sud car, soi-disant, il n'avait aucun droit de me laisser faire ce que je voulais sous ses ordres. Non, mais de qui se moquait-il? Ed avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait voulu de ce côté-là, et on ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre petite remarque à ce sujet !<p>

En attendant, j'attendais le prochain train en partance pour Dublith, depuis la gare de Rush Valley, dans laquelle j'avais rapidement fait le tour sans croiser qui que ce soit qui avait pu voir mon frère.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu notre maître que malgré les circonstances, j'étais content d'avoir la possibilité de lui rendre une petite visite.

J'arrivais quelques temps plus tard, sous un soleil radieux, tel que ça pouvait souvent être le cas dans cette partie du pays à cette période de l'année. Je connaissais le chemin alors je ne perdis pas la moindre minute pour me diriger à pas rapides vers la boucherie des Curtis. Je n'y rencontrais malheureusement que Mason qui avait pris l'habitude de garder la boutique quand mon maître et son mari étaient absents. En quelques minutes de nouvelles fraiches, j'apprenais qu'ils étaient partis se recueillir au cimetière, chose qu'Izumi avait repris l'habitude de faire depuis qu'elle avait compris ne pas avoir tué son enfant une seconde fois. Mason m'informa qu'ils ne restaient rarement longtemps absents dans ces cas-là, aussi je décidais de faire le tour du quartier, non sans en ressentir une certaine nostalgie. C'est que nous en avions passé du temps ici. C'est étrange, rien n'avait changé. Les années ont beau faire de sacrés dégâts sur nos personnes, c'est comme si, en revenant ici, le temps s'était arrêté. Je soupirais. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas voyagé avec Edward? Ca me manquais, et certainement plus encore alors qu'il était celui que je devais à présent chercher. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait semblé plus réservé que jamais, prenant de mes nouvelles mais répondant très évasivement alors que j'essayais de prendre des siennes. Cela aurait dû décidément me mettre la puce à l'oreille, que mauvais frère je fais ...

Levant les yeux au ciel, cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure que je tournais en rond, aussi je décidais de retourner à la boucherie. Je croisais Mason sur le chemin, qui me souhaita bon retour à Central tout en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter pour Edward, bien qu'il me demandait de lui en coller une bonne pour me rendre volontairement aussi soucieux. Je ricanais et cela me fit un bien fou, un peu de légèreté ne pouvait pas faire de mal.  
>J'entrais dans une boutique et Sig se tenait derrière le comptoir. D'un coup de tête, et après une embrassade digne du Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong, il me désigna la salle du fond, dans laquelle je retrouvais mon maître. Elle se leva en me voyant, l'air inquiet. Cette fois-ci, Ed, t'es vraiment dans la merde.<p>

« Alphonse ... Mason m'a vaguement expliqué. C'est quoi, cette histoire?

- Si je savais, je ne serais pas là, vous pensez bien ... »

Et me voilà à réexpliqué ma présence ici, et l'absence de mon frère. A la fin de mon récit, Izumi me fit un regard peiné.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, mais je n'ai pas vu Edward depuis la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Je le savais, bien sûr. Dans quelle dimension existante serait-il venu ici, pour y faire Dieu seul savait quoi? J'avais cependant espéré, l'espace de quelques instants ...

« Pourrais-je vous demander de me prévenir, si jamais vous le croisez? Je dois à me rendre à Est City, mais je rentre à Central dans la foulée. »

« Compte sur moi. »

Si Est City était bien sa destination finale, c'est très certainement l'endroit où je serais le plus à même de retrouver sa trace. Mais il fallait que je fasse vite, ne pouvant et ne voulant laisser Winry seule trop longtemps.  
>Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre le QG Sud rapidement, y refourguer les papiers que le Général m'avait demandé d'apporter, pour pouvoir ensuite rechercher la moindre petite trace de mon frère.<p>

Je repris le chemin en sens inverse, pressant l'allure afin de rejoindre la gare, quand un cri d'effroi me stoppa dans mon élan.

* * *

><p><em>- POV Général (Roy - Central) -<em>

Roy, café en main, était adossé à l'une des larges fenêtres de la cafétéria du QG, semble-t-il pensif. En réalité, en plus de l'être effectivement, il était particulièrement fatigué. Rien d'étonnant à cela. En plus d'avoir constamment à l'esprit un nombre incalculable de chose dont un blondinet caractériel manquant à l'appel ; une partie de ses pensées étaient occupées par la nouvelle affaire de Central qui en une journée à peine avait déjà fait le tour de la ville, créant une panique dans l'immédiat non justifiée.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, Général de Bridage. »

Roy sursauta vivement à cette entrée en matière et plus encore à la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.

« Généralissime. »

Il s'apprêta à effectuer le salut militaire habituel quand il se souvient presque au dernier moment qu'il tenait toujours sa tasse de café dans sa main et se dépêcha d'en changer avant de se rendre ridicule.

« Repos, Mustang. Repos. »

Roy se détendit donc et posa le mug sur une table avant de faire autre chose de passablement débile avec. Grumman se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, effectivement. »

Même un Roy semblant broyer du noir ne pouvait qu'être que d'accord avec cet état de fait.

« Vous enquêtez en compagnie du Colonel Hugues sur la mort de Miller, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Avez-vous du nouveau?

- Au vu du peu d'informations que nous possédons, on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes prêts de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement dans cette ruelle, j'en ai bien peur.

- Je vois. Nous avons eu des échos concernant la difficulté rencontrée, ce n'est pas un cas que nous voyons tous les jours.

- En effet, nous attendons le rapport d'autopsie qui ne devrait pas tarder avant de continuer d'enquêter. Il est peut-être tout simplement mort d'une maladie quelconque, nous n'en savons rien.

- Veuillez me tenir au courant des résultats, dès que vous en avez l'occasion. »

L'intérêt soudain d'une affaire comme celle-ci par le Généralissime en personne laissa Roy passablement interloqué. Puis sembla se réveiller d'un très long sommeil, il se souvient d'une chose capitale qu'il avait toujours bes... envie ! Envie ... de lui demander.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

- Je vous en prie. »

Roy se demanda vaguement comment le questionner sur ce sujet de la manière la plus évasive possible.

« Vous avez accepté la demande de départ du Lieutenant-Colonel Elric. Pourquoi ? »

Grumman se retourna doucement vers la fenêtre et pris visiblement très sérieusement la question.

« Edward Elric a émis le souhait de quitter l'armée pour des raisons sommes toutes légitimes. Outre ses recherches, j'estimais que ce pauvre garçon a déjà bien assez vu d'atrocités pour avoir le droit de s'en éloigner durant un temps. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai accédé à sa requête. »

Roy tiqua à l'une des remarques.

« Durant un temps ? A-t' il fait part d'un éventuel retour ? Au sein de l'armée ?

- C'est possible. »

Roy ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi quitter l'armée dans ces conditions ? S'il avait besoin de l'éloigner pour des recherches, il aurait pu simplement demander à prendre un congé sans solde, ou que sais-je d'autre encore ? Plutôt que d'en arriver à une telle extrémité.

- Sans doute. Même si, comme vous le laissez sous-entendre, il y aurait une autre décision qui aurait motivé son départ, je me devais de prendre en compte toutes les données que j'avais en ma possession. Il m'a soumis une requête, et quelle qu'elle soit après analyse, elle me paraissait justifiée, alors je l'ai acceptée. »

Grumman se retourna vers un Roy qui commençait très sérieusement à douter des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Vous ne semblez pas vous satisfaire de ma réponse. »

Roy eut un sourire de circonstance. Clairement, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Il me semble y avoir comme un problème à ce sujet, effectivement. Nous pensons, mon équipe et moi-même, que même s'il a également donné cette justification à son frère pour confirmer son départ, qu'il n'en est rien en réalité. Edward est très proche d'Alphonse, il n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative d'une telle décision sans lui en avoir fait part au préalable.

- Il y a parfois des décisions difficiles à prendre, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. N'est-ce pas, Général de Bridage ?

- ... »

Roy avait parfaitement conscience de ce que signifiait véritablement cette phrase. Effectivement, il avait dû prendre dans sa vie, un nombre incalculable de décisions, dont il regrettait aujourd'hui certaines conséquences. Quand Grumman songea qu'il avait certainement terminé avec cet interrogatoire, Roy le surpris, bien décidé à aller au fond de ses pensées, quitte à se faire réprimander pour sa curiosité.

« Permission de parler librement ? »

Grumman fronça les sourcils et Roy soutient son regard. Le Généralissime songeait en cet instant au meilleur moyen de le remettre à sa place sans paraître trop dur et Roy estima qu'il n'en avait que faire d'aller trop loin, si ça pouvait lui fournir une réponse convenable à au moins l'une de ses interrogations.

« Que vous a-t' il dit, exactement ? »

- C'est une information que je ne peux pas vous communiquer, ni à vous, ni à son frère.

- Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ?

- Il me l'a fait promettre, je respecterais sa décision.

- Mais, vous êtes le Généralissime, ne pouvais-vous pas prendre en considération qu'il y a peut-être des gens inquiets pour lui? Si vous savez quelque chose d'important, vous dev...

- Tel que je viens de vous le dire, je ne peu...

- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez ! Êtes-vous au moins conscient de m'avoir retiré un membre très important de mon équipe sans même m'avoir deman...

- Vous frisez l'insubordination, Mustang. »

L'air clairement mauvais de Roy et son soudain haussement de ton eurent rapidement raison de la patience du Généralissime qui estima qu'une fine barrière venait d'être franchise.

« Veuillez m'excuser ... »

Il se détendit puis se décolla de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ... ?

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue, mais vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour lui. Et puis, Edward Elric reviendra certainement bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. »

Puis sans que Roy ait eu le temps de lui poser plus de questions concernant cette dernière phrase pour le moins mystérieuse, Grumman quitta la pièce, ses deux gardes du corps sur les talons.

Pourquoi diable Roy avait-il encore mis le cas Edward Elric sur le tapis au risque de se faire taper sur les doigts, il se le demandait. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas s'en soucier outre mesure, force est de constater que cette histoire le touchait bien plus qu'il était seulement capable de l'admettre.

* * *

><p>(1) Premier anime, épisode 37<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p>Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire que le syndrome de la page blanche? Avoir des idées sur des tonnes de choses SAUF ce sur quoi vous travaillez en ce moment. Ou ce sur quoi vous devriez (normalement) travailler en priorité.<br>(Oui, ceci était une minable tentative d'excuse pour l'interminable attente entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. Gomen nasaï :()

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

_- POV Général (Ed - Praxis) -_

Edward s'élança vivement de l'endroit où il se trouvait vers le lieu d'où la soudaine explosion semblait provenir. Un haut et large nuage noir flottait maintenant au-dessus de sa tête et une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppait plus encore à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de l'incident. Il croisa plusieurs personnes en état de choc, croisant sa route en sens inverse du sien, semblant fuir la fournaise croissante. Il voulut les retenir, les questionner, afin de savoir à quoi il allait devoir faire face, mais la vision d'un vieillard ensanglanté et entouré d'une dizaine de personnes dont une fillette haut comme trois pommes qui questionnait chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait pour savoir si son grand-père allait bien l'en dissuada. Il n'en était pas encore au point de causer plus de tracas que cela à des gens sachant que ses questions intérieures allaient bientôt trouver réponse. Ce pauvre vieillard ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul. Il vit passer à ses côtés, bon nombre de blessés. Et pour qu'il y en ai autant, la situation devait être grave. Il continua néanmoins sa route, faisait fi de son inquiétude grandissante. Ayant déjà connu pas mal d'horreurs dans sa vie, il appréhendait grandement de se retrouver devant un spectacle de désolation incluant morts sanglants au programme.  
>Croisant de nouveau plusieurs personnes meurtries, dont certaines heureusement très légèrement, son cœur se serra. Tout en y pensant, il se dit qu'il ne se fera bien malheureusement jamais à ce genre de situation.<br>Arrivant à un croisement, la fumée sembla s'épaissir et Edward dut mettre sa manche sur son visage afin de pouvoir continuer sa route. Il entendit de nouveau au loin le crépitement du feu et ce son, même entaché des divers cris qu'il pouvait percevoir ci-et-là, demeurait dévastateurs à ses oreilles, qui par d'ailleurs commencèrent dangereusement à bourdonner. Que lui arrivait-il? Il avait pourtant déjà connu ce genre de situation, il y était même parfaitement entraîné, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se remémorer cette scène en particulier? Sa propre demeure. Volontairement mis à sac par la chaleur dévastatrice des flammes dont le seul souvenir suffisait à le faire chavirer. Il se sentait mal. Incroyablement mal. Si bien que la douleur mentale prenait maintenant possession de ses membres de métal, lui rappelant douloureusement le nombre incalculable de conneries qu'il a pu faire à cette époque, pourtant pas si lointaine, de sa courte vie. Se tenant le bras, la souffrance le prenait aux tripes et il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, le regard vitreux et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Ce cocktail de sentiments le fit soudainement basculer, genoux à terre. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il? Si la simple odeur de brulé suffisait à le mettre dans cet état, de quelle manière réagira-t-il face au spectacle en lui-même? Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas son genre de se laisser aller de la sorte. Et surtout, ce n'était pas le moment.

Essuyant rageusement les sueurs froides qui s'égouttaient lentement le long de son crâne, il se releva vivement, une certaine détermination inscrite sur le visage bien que sa précipitation lui déclencha un micro vertige qu'il balaya d'un claquement de langue agacé. Il devait absolument se rependre ! Se calmant les nerfs en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur de ses membres toujours présentes et de l'atmosphère malsaine qui se dégageait de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait, il avançait désormais l'esprit libre de toute contrainte, ou presque.  
>Il longea quelques rues de plus dans lesquelles il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de mettre les pieds, et se retrouva très rapidement devant un énorme bâtiment composé de plusieurs ailes. C'était la partie droite, celle la plus proche de la route à présent infranchissable pour le moindre véhicule motorisé tant elle était surpeuplée, qui semblait être le départ de l'explosion et de l'incendie qui en découlait joyeusement. Les dégâts sur la façade étaient impressionnants, un énorme trou venait maintenant remplacer l'une des multiples entrées. Certains débris avaient même été propulsés assez loin, endommageant plusieurs commerces situés juste en face.<p>

Edward leva les yeux devant le brasier en question qui avait déjà fait une bonne partie de ce pourquoi il était conçu. Il s'approcha lentement du lieu de la catastrophe, ne pouvant toutefois déceler l'utilité première de ce bâtiment, première dans la longue liste de ses interrogations. Balayant la scène du regard, il vit une masse de gens attroupée non loin de là, semblant prendre en charge les blessés et les personnes choquées par la déflagration en attendant l'arrivée des secours qui tardaient visiblement à arriver. Des hommes et des femmes continuaient par ailleurs à s'échapper par ce qu'il restait de la porte d'entrée tandis que les autres ailes du bâtiment semblaient également déverser le flot de gens qu'elles contenaient, afin d'éviter plus de dommages que nécessaire.  
>Edward s'approcha encore au plus proche que possible malgré l'air devenu absolument irrespirable. Un grand vacarme pétarada un peu plus à droite et une seconde explosion surprit les gens aux alentours, accentuant l'effet de panique engendrée par la première. Le choc fut cependant moins violent bien que tout autant déstabilisant.<p>

Dans la précipitation de plusieurs groupes de personnes à vouloir déguerpir de là au plus vite, il se fit bousculer côté droit et si Edward pensa ne pas recevoir la moindre excuse à ce sujet, c'est que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment des politesses, il se trompa. Le jeune homme en question se retourna et fronça dangereusement les sourcils en se massant l'épaule devenue douloureuse par le choc au contact du métal. Oups. Aucun son ne sortit pourtant de sa bouche retroussée. Merci à la vieille dame qui venait d'interpeller le jeune homme en question. Ce dernier se retourna après avoir lancé une œillade meurtrière au pauvre Edward qui n'avait pour ainsi dire rien demandé. Un son plus strident que les cris qui continuaient à retentir ci-et-là lui fit tourner la tête. Les secours, enfin. Matérialisés par deux énormes véhicules rouges de pompiers. Ils se mirent en place rapidement devant le bâtiment et tandis qu'un groupe mettait en place une distance de sécurité afin de donner plus d'espace et une marge de manœuvre plus importante au second groupe, ce dernier se mettait également en place en toute hâte afin de commencer l'arrosage des flammes et la maîtrise de l'incendie.

La scène semblait improbable et pourtant, il y en avait de tous les côtés. Divers autres véhicules finirent par arriver sur les lieux et chacun s'attelait à sa tâche et de manière la plus précise et impliquée qui soit. Détournant le regard une nouvelle fois vers le flot de personnes qui s'échappait en masse du second bâtiment, il fut surpris d'y trouver un groupe de personnes habillé de blouses blanches. ... Non?! Cet espace était un centre hospitalier? Un autre organisme de recherches? Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer à l'intérieur? Une fuite de gaz? Le dérèglement d'un appareil quel qu'il soit peut-être. Ou alors ... Peut-être était-ce volontaire? Mais qui oserait s'attaquer à pareil organisme? À ce stade de la situation, pouvait-il par ailleurs parler d'attaque quelconque? Sans doute pas. L'accident paraissait être la piste la plus probable.  
>Mais pour l'heure, la seule inquiétude existante pour les personnes présentes sur place était de s'occuper rapidement des blessés et plus s'il y en avait. Tous s'affairaient rapidement et l'endroit dans son entier ne ressemblait plus qu'à une vague fourmilière. Une large fourmilière parfois colorée de rouge. Le coin de rue utilisé pour prendre en charge les blessés en était d'ailleurs bondé. Des enfants, des adolescents, puis des adultes et des personnes âgées. Précision supplémentaire qui ne finissait pas de rendre la scène absolument dramatique. Que s'était-il donc passé ici?<p>

Une troisième explosion retentit soudainement, puis une quatrième moins de deux secondes plus tard. Un nouveau raz de marée se propagea, le spectacle était saisissant. Même avec des nerfs d'acier, Edward devait s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rendre utile un minimum, et il n'était même plus question de penser une seule seconde au pourquoi du comment de cette brochette d'incidents, ou tout du moins dans l'immédiat. Il observait par ailleurs tout autour de lui et tous semblaient perdus. Perdus, étonnés, surpris, éblouis, terrorisés.

Un simple bruit suspect arriva à ses oreilles pourtant déjà encombrées de l'ambiance et il se retourna brusquement, les yeux aux aguets, toussotant. Il envoya balader la fumée qui l'importunait prodigieusement et chercha ensuite des yeux de dont il avait cru percevoir l'espace d'un court instant et ne pouvait pas croire avoir été le seul à l'avoir entendu, bien qu'il était étrangement le seul à s'en soucier. Le bruit venait d'un coin de rue particulièrement étroit donnant vraisemblablement sur un cul de sac. Il plaignait sincèrement les gens qui travaillaient dans cette partie du bâtiment, les fenêtres déjà peu nombreuses n'étaient séparées que d'à peine deux mètres du commerce situé juste à côté, accentuant le côté lugubre de la ruelle. En s'engouffrant dans celle-ci, Edward longea de larges fenêtres comme celles qui se trouvaient sur le devant du bâtiment.

L'endroit semblait désert, et il avait du mal à croire que des gens y travaillaient en temps normal. Une fenêtre de l'aile éclata subitement sous l'effet de la chaleur, une pluie de morceaux de verre se déversant dans la ruelle, et de nouveau ce bruit qu'il interpréta comme un gémissement retentit. Edward en profita pour s'y engouffrer rapidement. La pièce était dévastée. Les précédentes explosions avaient provoqué le déplacement de meubles, donc certains avaient même fini leurs courses sur le sol. Il y avait par ailleurs cette énorme armoire, dont le contenu s'était très largement déversé par terre, de laquelle dépassait une jambe. Le temps que l'information parvienne au cerveau d'un Edward à présent plus que déstabilisé, il s'y précipita afin, dans un premier temps, d'essayer de la soulever. Un autre gémissement rauque le renseigna sur l'état du pauvre homme qui se trouvait en dessous ; il devait très certainement souffrir le martyre. Edward se releva et passa de l'autre côté du meuble pour voir ce qu'il est était à l'autre bout, tout en se demandant comment il aller parvenir à déplacer l'armoire. L'homme semblait conscient bien que visiblement hagard, n'étant pas en mesure de comprendre le danger qui se déroulait actuellement. Sur son front, du sang dégoulinait, signe que quelque chose avait percuté le haut de son crâne. L'armoire n'était probablement pas innocente dans cette histoire. Edward n'était pas en mesure de déceler la moindre autre blessure apparente mais savait cependant une chose : il lui fallait faire vite.

« Hey ... » Appela-t-il doucement l'homme afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, ce qui lui semblait sans doute aussi difficile que d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. « Hey ! Je vais vous sortir de là, ok? » Déclara Edward de manière un peu plus assurée, bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour les sortir, lui et ce pauvre homme, de ce mauvais pas.

« P ... Partez, partez vite ... » fit ce dernier, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, semblant faire abstraction de la douleur alors que prononcer ses mots semblait lui pomper toute ses maigres énergies.

« Quoi? Non ! Hors de question que je vous vous laisse ici ! » S'écria Edward, qui commençait légèrement à paniquer en voyant la tête de l'homme basculer sur le côté, perdant soudainement connaissance.

La fumée commençait à s'accumuler dans la petite pièce, le feu ayant probablement déjà embrasé tout ce qui se trouvait derrière. Une sombre buée s'échappant de dessous la porte d'entrée était là pour le prouver. Malgré la fenêtre brisée, la fumée prenait de l'ampleur, et Edward commença à se demander quel était le pire scénario entre finir brûlé vif et complétement asphyxié.

Puis une soudaine lumière se fit dans son esprit. Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à réfléchir correctement ? Il se gifla mentalement afin de se remettre les idées en place. L'Alchimie ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé par-là ? D'un coup d'œil expert, il claqua des mains puis les posa vivement sur le sol, utilisant les débris afin de créer un levier qui releva derechef la lourde armoire et libérant de ce fait le pauvre homme qui était en dessous. Il devait faire très vite à présent, les flammes crépitant sous la porte d'entrée, signe que celle-ci allait bientôt céder. Edward toussa de nouveau, puis empoigna comme il le put l'un des bras de l'inconscient, plus grand et plus lourd que lui, le traînant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait côté fenêtre. La panique faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, conscient qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps, ce que son corps engourdi avait du mal à suivre. Le dos courbé, il reculait dos à la fenêtre brisée, contournant comme il le pouvait les débris de verre présent en grande quantité autant dehors que dans la pièce. Il trébucha cependant sur un pied de chaise, et sans surprise, tomba dos sur le sol. Étouffant un gémissement de douleur, il roula sur le côté, et s'écorcha l'épaule gauche, déchirant autant sa veste que sa chair. Nez au sol, ses yeux se posèrent sur une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser ici. Sous la chaise renversée, le bout de tissus lui tendait la main. Comment diable se truc avait-il pu atterrir ici? Sans plus se poser de question, ce n'était pas tellement le moment, il rangea le morceau dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, contrôlant par la même la présence de son carnet en cuir et sa montre d'argent.

Il se redressa comme il le put, cul au sol, et du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour retirer le plus délicatement possible le gros morceau de verre qui s'était enfoncé profondément dans l'épaule. D'un geste rageur, il retira ensuite les autres éclats de verres qui restaient collés à sa chair, de sa main de fer. Au même moment, un souffle balaya la pièce, et la porte d'entrée s'embrasa. Plus question de trainer, il fallait sortir de la là au plus vite. Edward se releva et tira, sans se soucier plus de son propre état, le pauvre homme vivement à travers le dernier mètre qui le séparait de la fenêtre qui laissait maintenant échapper une large fumée noire. Il enjamba la dite fenêtre avant de faire basculer l'homme par-dessus, et tira de nouveau derechef sur sa chemise pour l'éloigner le plus possible de la fournaise. La tête de l'homme bascula sur le côté, définitivement inconscient, malgré les claques qu'Edward pouvait lui donner afin qu'il reste avec lui. Il empoigna de nouveau la chemise du pauvre homme, désirant l'éloigner le plus possible de là, mais sa récente blessure lui rappela durement sa présence; la douleur qu'elle lui procurait ne lui permettait plus le déplacement d'une lourde charge, à son grand désespoir. Il releva la tête et chercha frénétiquement du regard n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, ne pouvant le laisser seul dans cet état. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de rester près de lui au cas où quelque chose se produirait, et le besoin de courir au loin pour apostropher la première personne qu'il croiserait afin d'obtenir un petit coup de main.

« S'il vous plait ! » Cria-t-il de là où il se situait, en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, mais visiblement la moindre âme présente à proximité se situait de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Inaccessible.

_Merde, s'il vous plait, n'importe qui,_ pensa Edward, qui tapotait les joues de l'homme pour le réveiller, en vain. L'angoisse prenait le pas sur sa raison, il n'aimait pas cette situation. Cette impuissance qui était la sienne ne lui rappelait que trop bien qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui avait probablement déjà trop vécu et que malgré la puissance non négligeable de son alchimie, elle ne faisait bien malheureusement pas tout. Quand il rentrerait à Central, il se promettait d'étudier très sérieusement la question de l'alchimie médicale.

Une minute passa, peut-être deux, pendant que l'écart entre l'envie de rester auprès de l'homme pour garder un œil sur lui, et celui de courir chercher quelqu'un se faisait moindre avant qu'un visage n'apparaisse à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Pour peu, Edward en aurait remercié un dieu auquel il ne croyait même pas. Il souffla de soulagement en suivant des yeux un homme brun, à la peau hâlée désormais commune s'approchant d'eux rapidement, mais il ne se permit pas d'en ressentir une grande satisfaction, l'homme qu'il avait tout fait pour sauver ne daignait toujours pas ouvrir un œil. Arrivé devant eux, l'homme se laissa tomber à genoux de l'autre côté du corps gisant inconscient sut le sol et prit rapidement son pouls en s'adressant à Edward. Ce dernier manqua de se gifler violemment de ne pas avoir eu la jugeote de vérifier ce détail pourtant non négligeable.

« Que s'est-il passé? Les secours sont de l'autre côté, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas ... ? »

Edward bafouilla : « C'est à dire que ... hé bien ... »

L'homme observa d'un œil curieux l'épaule dénudée et saignante qu'Ed comprimait de son autre main et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il était blessé.

« Aidez-moi. Il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Ed l'aida difficilement à le mettre debout, grimaçant aux trop grands efforts qu'il exerçait sur son bras douloureux. Ils pensèrent tous deux tenir le jeune homme suffisamment, mais le brun calcula mal l'un de ses mouvements, et chancela lamentablement, entraînant avec lui l'inconscient qui glissa sur le corps d'Ed qui ne put le maintenir en place seul. Il le rattrapa comme il put avant que sa tête ne touche le sol mais il n'empêcha pas sa veste de s'échapper de son épaule, dévoilant bien malgré lui son bras de métal, sous les yeux écarquiller de son vis-à-vis qui pour la peine n'était plus capable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

_Et. Merde._ Pensa Ed. Ca faisait tout de même deux personnes en l'espace de quelques heures a qui il dévoilait, involontairement certes, son secret. Pourquoi diable ce genre de tuile n'arrivait qu'à lui, bon sang?!

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour proférer un autre mensonge de son cru, il n'était décidément plus à ça près, le brun le devança en levant sa main devant lui, lui signalant de ne rien dire.

« Laisse tomber, je ne veux rien de savoir. Dis-moi juste que tu n'es pas responsable de _ça_ ! » En pointant l'inconscient.

Edward parut clairement outré. « Bien sûr que non ! Écoutes, tu dois me faire confiance, je n'ai absolument rien fait d'autre que de le sortir de là et ...

- Calmes-toi, je te crois. » Il soupira.

Malgré sa surprise et sa joie, Edward resta septique.

« Vraiment?

- Dans une situation comme celle-ci, je ne pense pas que le responsable prendrait le temps d'aider l'une de ses propres victimes. En règle générale, les lâches sont les premiers à quitter le navire. »

Effectivement, il n'avait même pas pensé à défendre ce point de vue.

« Cela étant, j'espère pour toi que personne ne t'a vu. Tu sais bien que les méca-greffe ne sont pas très bien appréciées dans le coin. »

Ca oui pour sûr, Ed l'avait bien comprit.

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je porte des gants par cette foutue chaleur? Heureusement, on a pas trop à en souffrir dans le sud. » Ed soupira d'une manière dramatique. « Ce que vous êtes suspicieux vous, les gens de la ville. Il n'y a décidément rien de mieux que l'anonymat de la campagne ! »

Il parait que plus on est persuadé de son mensonge, plus celui-ci était convainquant. Le brun releva son visage vers lui après un temps d'arrêt. Puis il lui tendit la main.

« Nils. »

Edward cligna des yeux, interloqué. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de serrer des mains. Il n'hésita cependant qu'une demi-seconde avant de tendre la sienne.

« Eyal.

- Bien, Eyal. Commençons par emmener ce pauvre homme en sécurité. »

Edward réajusta sa veste et agrippa l'homme plus sérieusement avant de faire un signe de tête au brun pour lui dire qu'il était prêt cette fois-ci.

L'homme faisait son poids mais à deux, ils arrivèrent plus facilement à le trainait le long de la ruelle afin de regagner le carrefour principal. Un nombre ahurissant de gens s'affairait toujours de part et d'autre du bâtiment, mais les flammes ne rongeaient plus ce dernier, même si les pompiers restaient visiblement en alerte. Le ballet des ambulances était frénétique et une grande partie de la foule de blouse-blanche avait déserté la rue. S'ils s'étaient enfuis du lieu, la piste de l'hôpital était à proscrire. L'édifice devait servir à autre chose.

Ils s'en approchèrent aussi rapidement que le leur permettait leur fardeau et à quelques mètres seulement d'un homme qui criait littéralement des ordres à tout va, ce dernier les remarqua et se précipita vers eux tout en continuant d'aboyer ses directives autour de lui.

« Inconscient. Est-il gravement amoché? »

Nils se tourna vers Edward, l'interrogeant également du regard.

« Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il était emprisonné par une grosse étagère, et il a perdu connaissance dès que j'ai réussi à l'en sortir.

- D'accord, il doit probablement avoir un traumatisme. » Il palpa son front pour prendre sa température, et une tâche rouge dans ses cheveux lui fit froncer les sourcils. « Oui, sans aucun doute, sa blessure au crâne n'est pas belle à voir. Il faut l'emmener au plus vite afin de ne pas prendre de risque pour sa santé. »

Il se tourna sur lui-même, regardant si l'une des ambulances présente était libre et susceptible de pouvoir partir tout de suite. Et, par chance, ce fut le cas. L'une d'elle attendait sagement qu'une pauvre personne l'habite temporairement et c'est justement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il se dirigea vers elle. L'ambulancier aidait en ce moment même l'un de ses collègues à dépanner son propre véhicule qui devait partir en urgence mais qui peinait à démarrer. Après quelques jurons et quelques coups de clef bien placé, il referma sèchement le capot de la voiture qui démarra dans la foulée. Les deux autres hommes discutèrent ensuite assez vivement, avant que le premier pointe les trois hommes et plus particulièrement l'inconscient du doigt dans un message muet. L'ambulancier opina du chef et ouvrit l'arrière du véhicule. Le premier revint vers eux rapidement.

« Tenez, emmenez-le dans celle-ci, il va partir immédiatement. »

Puis il se détourna, ayant d'autres cas à traiter. Ed et Nils s'y dirigèrent et déposèrent l'homme sur le brancard. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, Edward pouvait souffler, et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, disparaître et se soigner. Mais une autre foutue divinité en avait décidé autrement.

« Vas-y, accompagne-le. » Le poussa Nils.

Edward ne put rien faire d'autre que protester.

« Non, je ne peux pas, je ne le connais pas !

« Peut-être, mais tu es celui qui l'a sorti de là, et aucun d'entre nous ne le connais. Il va se réveiller à l'hôpital et va probablement paniquer. S'il voit un visage un tant soit peu familier, ça va le rassurer, tu ne penses pas? Et regarde toi, il faut aussi que tu te soignes ! » Réplica-t-il agacé, pendant que l'ambulancier acquiesçait vivement.

« Décidez-vous vite, il ne faut pas traîner ! » Ajouta ce dernier.

Réprimant un grognement, et tout de même désireux de savoir l'homme en complète sécurité, il grimpa à son tour dans le véhicule.

Deux heures étaient passées, peut-être plus, il ne savait plus. Tête baissée, Edward était assis sur l'une des chaises de l'hôpital, semblant se fondre dans le décor. Son bras droit le lançait toujours, la coupure semblait être un peu plus importante qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais il ne pouvait demander de soin à qui que ce soit, et répondit par deux fois déjà à des médecins qui étaient passés devant lui qu'il allait parfaitement bien, ce qui semblait loin d'être le cas pour bon nombre de gens qui attendaient comme lui. Il espérait que l'homme qu'il avait sauvé allait bien, voulant se conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Il était très inquiet. Déjà pour lui-même, parce que merde, son bras de métal était connu pour beaucoup trop de personne à son gout. Pour Néa, en espérant que sa fille soit saine et sauve. Pour ce pauvre homme, qui avait clairement l'air en mauvais état en arrivant à l'hôpital. Et même pour ce pays, car il semblait s'y passer des choses étranges. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu quand on lui avait mis le dossier dans les mains, mais tout ça était clairement au-dessus de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. D'abord le meurtre de Claudio, son cousin le remplaçant à la tête du pays, la police militaire aux aguets, la suspicion évidente de la population, l'ouverture des trois laboratoires et l'explosion soudaine d'un centre quelconque. Qu'allait-il se passer demain?

Edward releva soudainement la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant droit devant lui. Il devait envoyer une lettre, tout de suite. Récupérer sa valise, se planquer autre part, peu importe l'endroit; se faire le plus discret possible afin de pouvoir enquêter au mieux et surtout n'avoir personne dans les pattes qu'il pourrait involontairement mettre en danger. Vu son temps passé ici et le peu de chose qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir, il était clair que sa tâche ne sera pas de tout repos pour les jours qui viendraient. Il se releva de sa chaise, vacillant sur l'instant, et s'installa contre un mur, seul, au fond de la pièce. Son siège une fois libéré se vit derechef occupé par une jeune femme qui paraissait sous le choc. Mauvaise nouvelle pour elle, semble-t-il. Il réajusta du mieux qu'il pouvait sa veste et ses gants et attendit quelques secondes que son vertige passe. Une fois certain qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer au moindre pas et le plus discrètement possible, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et traversa la pièce afin d'en sortir.

« Eyal?! » s'écria une voix qu'Ed n'avait pas tout de suite reconnue.

Toute tentative de fuite était maintenant vaine. Il se retourna pour croiser une cascade de cheveux roux.

« Néa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » S'étonna ce dernier, inquiet à l'idée que l'école de sa fille eut été touchée au final.

Néa s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, essoufflée. Elle avait visiblement couru pour venir aux urgences. Et puis, il avisa de nouveau la blouse blanche qui ne l'avait pas quitté, et le liserait bleu de ses manches.

« Attends, tu travailles ici? »

« Oui, je ... On m'a ... prévenue que ... mon mari ... mon mari a été transféré ici ... il y a peu de temps ... » Dit-elle de manière précipitée, tentant par la même de reprendre son souffle, alors qu'Edward avait blanchi instantanément. Puis elle fronça les sourcils face à l'état du blond. « Eyal, ton bras ... Comment est-ce arrivé? »

Ed était inquiet, mais ce n'était pas son état qui en était la cause.

« Ton mari?

- Oui, il était dans le bâtiment ... Tu sais, celui d'où venait l'explosion ... Je viens seulement d'être appelée ! Elle semblait s'énerver à cette dernière phrase, et Edward la comprenait.

- Je suis désolé Néa, j'espère vraiment que ce n'est rien de grave pour lui ! Mais ... Que faisait-il là-bas, exactement? »

Edward pensait que la faire penser à autre chose en attendant d'en savoir plus pouvait être une bonne idée, et à plus forte raison au vu de l'état de détresse évident qu'elle pouvait afficher en ce moment même.

« Hé bien ... il ... il était prévu qu'il vienne aider ici une fois de temps en temps étant donné que le laboratoire dans lequel il a été affecté n'est pas encore complétement opérationnel ... Je t'ai dit qu'il était chercheur, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cette raison qu'on est venu s'installer à Praxis mais … »

La pauvre jeune femme était présentement complétement angoissée, se mêlant les pinceaux avec toutes les pensées qui devaient s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Après la frayeur concernant sa fille, qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de déposer chez une nourrice après le coup de téléphone d'urgence qu'elle avait reçu de l'hôpital ; la voilà maintenant à se ronger les sangs au sujet de son mari. Ce n'était pas son jour, à elle non plus.

Puis elle se stoppa soudainement et se retourna vers Edward.

« Excuses-moi, mais je dois absolument aller prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, vas-y ! » La poussa-t-il de nouveau.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir bondé de gens. C'était la cohue, une nouvelle incroyable fourmilière se façonnait et Edward ne savait que faire, il était perdu. Las de cette journée qui s'éternisait beaucoup trop à son gout. Balayant l'ensemble de la pièce de son regard, il vit Néa se diriger vers le couloir des chambres, suivant à la trace une infirmière visiblement débordée. Le voilà seul à nouveau, incroyablement et définitivement seul. Venait-il vraiment de penser que venir ici était une mauvaise idée? Sans aucun doute. Et ici plus qu'ailleurs, il se sentait de trop. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce monde, il suffoquait dans cette atmosphère particulièrement tendue. Il décida de sortir, de prendre l'air, il en avait besoin pour réfléchir. Il toussa subitement, s'attirant le regard d'une infirmière qui passait par là, et lui fit un signe de main signifiant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Il n'y avait pourtant plus de fumées nulle part, mais il avait pourtant l'impression de la sentir encore, au plus profond de sa gorge. Une autre blouse blanche passa devant lui et laissa traîner un chariot remplis d'antalgiques et de bandages dans un recoin de la pièce. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une jeune fille assise à côté de sa mère, pleurant, et s'agenouilla devant elle pour soigner un genou égratigné. D'autres infermières en firent de même éparpillées dans la salle d'attente. Les chambres des urgences devaient être pleines à craquer, et les accidentés légers n'avaient pas le choix que de se laisser soigner dans ces conditions. Passant près du chariot, Edward subtilisa quelques bandes et deux boites de comprimés le plus discrètement possible, puis fit volte-face.

Quittant la pièce à grande enjambées, il descendit doucement les marches afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. De là, il se dirigea vers un distributeur afin de prendre une boisson fraiche, mais pour son plus grand malheur, la seule monnaie qu'il possédait en poche lui fut refusée. Il fallait qu'il pense sérieusement à régler ce problème. La mort dans l'âme, assoiffée, et fatigué, il s'installa aux abords de l'hôpital, dans un petit parc, assis sur un banc, et profita un instant de la brise fraiche qui s'installait progressivement en cette fin de journée. Il se laissa glisser sur le banc, le visage relevé vers le ciel et ferma les yeux un instant. Il se mit à penser, sans même le vouloir, à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, et plus particulièrement les trois dernières semaines qui lui ont paru s'écouler d'une rapidité déconcertante. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se plaindre d'être ici, s'étant lui-même porté volontaire, mais sans doute la fatigue accumulée dû aux récents événements venait le rattraper, et emprisonnait son esprit dans des endroits qu'il n'envisageait même pas de voir de plein gré.

Toute notion du temps avait été oubliée quand Edward se redressa soudainement, surpris d'avoir osé s'être laissé aller de la sorte, et dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Mais il était définitivement bien trop tard maintenant pour se poser plus de questions que nécessaire. Il se releva du banc, frissonnant, et s'étira largement en réprimant un bâillement. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et vit le soleil se baisser dangereusement à l'horizon, provoquant cette froideur ambiante devenue trop importante pour rester agréable. Il voulut rentrer à l'hôpital, mais il était bien trop tard, et les visites devaient très certainement être terminées. Il laissait toutefois l'homme entre de bonnes mains. Il fit donc demi-tour et se redirigea du mieux qu'il le pouvait vers le centre-ville, n'étant pas encore venu dans cette partie de la ville, et ayant visiblement perdu sa carte quelque part dans l'après-midi.

Son bras le lançait toujours, et sa veste désormais trouée, laissait à l'air libre les traces de la plaie qu'Edward se refusait toujours à soigner. Inutile. Il entendait, durant sa marche, toujours les sirènes des pompiers qui s'affairaient toujours à la tâche et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre (ses jambes émirent d'ailleurs une vive objection qu'Edward envoya proprement balader), il décida de s'y diriger à nouveau afin de savoir comment cet incident avait évolué en fin de compte. Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus pendant que c'était encore possible mais il savait qu'il devrait alors faire preuve de prudence. Une fois de plus. Il fit claquer ses mains, puis les posa sur sa tête. Ses cheveux se libérèrent de l'élastique qu'il portait toujours et se colorèrent en noir. Il fit ensuite le même geste sur son épaule et le trou se referma, rendant le tissus plus fin à cet endroit. Réajustant sa veste, il marcha d'un pas vif dans les ruelles devenues sombres de la ville.

* * *

><p><em>- POV Général (Alphonse - Central) -<em>

« Alors? »

Alphonse fut accueilli chez lui par une Winry relativement calme, bien que profondément cernée, signe qu'elle s'abrutissait dans le travail pour éviter de penser. Ce dernier, morose, se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. En dehors du fait qu'Ed restait introuvable dans les endroits qu'il avait eu le temps de visiter, sa mésaventure de Dublith lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il n'avait décidément pas prévu de revenir à Central avec un dossier semblable à celui qui était actuellement en train de se créer dans la capitale.

En plus des documents qu'il avait eu l'ordre de ramener, il eut le temps de composer un maigre rapport dans le train qui le rapatriait à Central. Hugues n'allait probablement pas aimer ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Quand à Mustang ... Il préférait ne pas y penser. La seule pensée d'être obligé de lui adresser la parole lui donner envie des envies de meurtre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le haut gradé à la noix se foute totalement du départ de son frère. Il avait pensé à tort que Mustang avait plus d'estime que ça pour son équipe, et s'était amèrement trompé. Le fait qu'Edward soit parti volontairement, Alphonse ne pouvait toujours pas le croire, n'était pas une excuse à ce manque de considération évident.

« Alors rien, Win … Absolument rien. »

Oui, absolument rien, et c'était bien là le problème.

« Ce petit ... Imbécile ! » dit-il rageusement.

Winry le regardait, hébétée. Elle savait qu'Alphonse ne faisait jamais usage de la vulgarité, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son mal-être. Le cadet Elric mit une main sur son visage en signe de profonde lassitude avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Du nouveau, durant mon absence?

- Rien, à part le fait que tu sois demandé au plus vite au QG, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.

- Je vois, il fallait que j'y retourne rapidement de toute façon. Je risque d'avoir des absences répétées durant les prochains jours, désolé Winry.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller rendre visite à Mamie Pinako dans ce cas, il semblerait qu'elle soit encore tombée malade ; et comme c'est plutôt calme à l'atelier ces temps-ci ...

- Bien, excuses-moi de ne pas pouvoir venir avec toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Dis-lui de prendre soin d'elle de notre part, veux-tu? Évite de lui parler d'Edward, cela ne ferait que la rendre plus inquiète encore. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de l'embrasser, ce qui eut le don de le calmer presque instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, pour Ed?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, nous devons attendre. Soit il va de nouveau se pointer quand on s'y attendra le moins, soit on entendra parler de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'a jamais su rester discret. »

Winry ricana, mais son sourire s'estompa très vite. Oui, Ed n'était pas le plus discret d'entre tous, mais il savait tout de même se faire oublier si c'était là son souhait. Ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant dans la situation actuelle.

Elle sembla un instant peser le pour et le contre que tout ce que cette simple phrase pouvait seulement signifier dans son ensemble, mais son regard dur prouvait à lui seul que même si cette décision lui pesait, elle prendrait sur elle pour éviter de se faire trop de mouron à ce sujet, et Alphonse en fit silencieusement de même. Elle remarqua cependant une inquiétude différente dans le regard d'Alphonse.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

- ... Oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- Ca concerne Edward? »

Comment pourrait-ce seulement être possible?

« Si c'était le cas, tu serai probablement la première au courant. Non, ça concerne l'armée, mais je ne peux vraiment rien te dire à ce sujet. »

Il avisa rapidement l'heure et préféra régler ça tout de suite pour pouvoir profiter de sa soirée avec Winry, ces quelques jours avaient été angoissants, il voulait se reposer pour mieux être en forme quand le besoin d'en fera ressentir. Et cela risquait d'arriver plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.


End file.
